If It Wasnt Meant To Be
by Team Davis-Scott
Summary: Brooke Davis is a wealthy fashion desginer, dating the best quarterback in the NFL, she has a beautiful 2 year old son whome she loves dearly but she also has some skeletons in her closet she has to deal with. Please Read and Review!
1. Broken Dreams

ok so this thought just came to my mind and i had to write it. for those who were reading The last Something That Meant Anything i'm working on an update but im not sure yet. So Sorry bout that. Anyways I dont own one tree hill

I hope you give my story a shot I'll update as frequent as possible

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_Broken Dreams_**

"Haley, I know I want to be there too. Believe me I miss James more then you know but I can't go back there. Why don't you fly up here?" Brooke Said in too the phone as she looked through a stack of huge papers on her desk.

Haley on the other end was washing dishes, "Brooke you know that we cant afford that, and don't offer to pay because you know that Nathan is too proud to accept that, beside we already got everything for his party it's going to be awesome with the exception of you not being here." She told her best friend.

Brooke put the paper she was looking at down, "Haley, I love you tutor mom and I love your tutor son but, going back means I have to see him. It means I have to face him, Face them, both of them while its just me all by myself lonely and depressed and they are together and happy. I don't think I can put myself through that" She rubbed her temples as she began to feel a migrane forming.

"Brooke, your not lonely you have a beautiful child, and a gorgeous boyfriend. Bring him if you want." Haley suggested trying anything she could think of to get her best friend and the godmother to her only son down to Tree Hill for his sixth birthday party.

"That is something I can definitely not do. Tom can't take time off, he's a football player what is he going to say to his coach? 'oh hey um I need to miss the next game because my girlfriends' godson's birthday is on Saturday' That's not going to happen. Besides I don't want them to meet. Do you know how awkward that would be?"

Haley stopped washing the dishes and turned around to find Nathan in the kitchen sitting down at the island she held up her hand telling him to hold on, "Brooke, you and Tom have been dating for two years now eventually they are going to have to meet, you know that and besides you and Luke broke up way back in your senior year of high school I think that both of you should have moved on by now. I know he has." The line remained silent as Brooke turned and looked out the window not really looking at anything just staring as tears formed in her eyes, "Brooke, I'm sorry. But you can't keep fooling yourself."

Brooke choked back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Your right, your absolutely right I just-"

"Excuse me Ms. Davis, Tom and Ian are here." Brooke's assistant said poking her head in the door.

"Ok thank you Danielle. Hey Haley I'm gonna have to let you go ok? Tom and the kiddo are here. But we'll continue this conversation later, let me just figure things out in my head and then I'll see what happens."

"Ok, tell my godson I say hi and that I love him, and I miss him." Haley tells her as she starts to dry the dishes.

"I will and tell Jaime the same thing. Tell Nate hi for me too." Brooke said as she motioned for Tom to come in.

"I will, Bye Tigger. I love you."

"Bye Tutor-Mom and I love you too. Talk to you soon." She said hanging up the phone. She got up and walked over to her boyfriend of almost two years who was holding their son Ian who was fast asleep. Brooke who was wearing heels still had to tippy toe to kiss him. "Hi baby," she moves Ian's hair from his face, "Hi my other baby."

"He fell asleep on the car ride over here. I'll take him back to the loft and then I have to get ready, my plane leaves at 9:30 in the morning tomorrow." Tom said as one hand cupped Brookes face. Tom Brady was the quarterback for the New England Patriots, he met Brooke at a friends wedding, she had designed the dress of course, and since then they've been inseparable. "I'll see you tonight beautiful."

"Well I can go with you if you want? I'll take my work home, so that maybe we could spend sometime together before you leave." She suggested.

"Are you sure? Fashion week is in two months aren't you really busy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. But that's ok. I'll get Rachel to cover for me. Besides I have a really bad headache and I just really want to lie down right now and my feet are killing me." She said as she went to her computer and turned it off grabbing her jacket and purse as she made her way back to her boyfriend. "Lets go babe."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tom asked.

Brooke confused by what he meant looked at him with furrowed brows then it hit her, "Right," She walked back to her desk and picked up her iPhone and her Blackberry, "You're a life saver." He chuckled a bit and proceeded to open the door for her as she exited her office. She stopped by the front desk and told Danielle to call Rachel and tell her that she was leaving early and that she had left some papers on her desk for her.

**Tree Hill**

"Hey Baby," Luke said walking into the kitchen placing a soft kiss on Peyton's lips, "How was your day today? Did you get a lot done?"

"I should be asking you that question, What chapter are you on?" Peyton asked holding on to his tie.

Lucas scratched his head not wanting to lie, "Well I wrote a couple of pages, but I didn't get that far. Your turn."

"Well I painted two paintings and they are awesome, so fiancé, I think I win." She said playfully.

"Yeah well painting is a little easier then writing." Lucas said removing his tie from her hands and walking over to the refrigerator.

"Really Mr. Backspace, I only have one shot. You have a little button that makes everything easy, and if I recall correctly you also have this thing called a spell check."

"Touché."

She smirked, "Did you go get Jaime's gift?"

"Um no, I completely forgot, luckily the party isn't for another week and a half so I still have time." He said sitting down. Peyton came up behing him and started to rub his shoulders "Thanks."

She nodded her head knowing he couldn't see her but knowing that he knew she did, "You think she's coming?"

Lucas dropped his head back to look up at her, "Who?"

Peyton looked away then back at him, "Brooke Penelope Davis, The fashion designer."

Lucas dropped his head as she started to massage his kneck, "Well she's Jaime's godmother, but like you said she's also a fashion designer and I think Haley said something about Fashion week being in a couple of months so she's probably really busy. That or her quarterback boyfriend will probably have a game that weekend so she wont be able to make it."

Peyton stopped massaging and walked back over to the counter, "I just wish that she'd call more. Or visit. I mean I haven't seen her in over five years."

Lucas felt a slight sting in his heart as he had seen Brooke at his New York book signing almost three years ago but never said anything to Peyton not wanting to start a fight. He got up and pulled her in for a hug, "I know. You must miss her, Hell even I miss her, but Brooke is," He paused trying to think of the right word, "Well, she's Brooke, nothings going to change that. She has her life, a good one at that, what does she need us for?"

Peyton didn't say a word, but again nodded her head. She kissed Lucas lightly on the cheek and left the room. Lucas threw his head back feeling another knot starting to form in his shoulders, "I miss her more then she cares to know." He whispered to himself.

**New York**

Brooke, Tom, and Ian arrived at Brooke's downtown loft an hour after they left her office. Ian was still asleep and Tom placed him in his bed without waking him and stayed for a couple of minutes just staring at him. Brooke came in and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Your so good to him. I couldn't ask for a better father." She said as Tom continued to stare at the boy. She finally let go of Tom and he turned around so he was facing her. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room without saying a word. Brooke sat at the edge of her son's bed and placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry for everything baby." Is all she said before she got up, covered him with a blanket and left the room.

She found Tom in her room, well their room when he was in town, wearing shorts and a Patriots shirt , laying down on the bed watching tv. She went to her closet and pulled out some clothes for her to change into. After changing she walked over to the bed and sat at the edge that Tom was at, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her with a blank expression that she couldn't read, "Nothing I'm just tired." She climbed into bed with him and curled up on his chest, "And I don't want to miss this." He said as he protectively wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey the season will be over in three months, I'll be done with Fashion Week by then and me, you and Ian can take a vacation together." She told him.

He hugged her tighter, and kissed the top of her head, "Ok."

After a couple moments of silence she finally broke it, "Haley wants me to go back to Tree Hill."

He remained silent for a minute, "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, It's Jaime's birthday and I haven't seen him since they came up here five months ago. I want to go, but at the same time I don't want to be around him." Brooke said trying her hardest not to cry.

Tom knew everything that went on with Brooke and Lucas back in high school he knew her pain and new asked any questions when he found her crying by herself in the dark. He never judged Brooke about her past and never would. He truly cared for her but understood that she had some skeletons in her closet that she'd rather not visit. "Well what ever you decide, it's your choice. Just let me know if you need me there for moral support."

Brooke chuckled a little to herself, "You know if Haley wasn't married, I think she'd try and take you from me, my best friends have a knack for doing that you know." She joked.

"No one could ever take me from you pretty girl." Tom said as he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head again.

Just as she was about to say something she heard a faint cry of the word 'mommy', realizing that it was her son she got up and left the room quickly removing the tear from her face that just fell. She walked into Ian's room and sat down on his bed with him, "Whats wrong baby?" Ian was barely two years old, he had the his mothers eyes, his mothers dimples, and his fathers hair. Ian stood up on his bed so that he could hug Brooke. She moved him so that he was sitting on her lap facing her, she hugged him back tightly to let him know she was there. "Di you have another nightmare hun?" He nodded his head. Brooke couldnt help but feel helpless, Ian who was crying started to calm down as Brooke rubbed his back. "You wanna go lay down with me and daddy?" Brooke asked. He shook his head no. "No? What do you want then huh baby?" She asked nestling her head onto the top of his.

"You lay down wif me pwes." He said in between sniffles.

Brooke couldnt help but smile, "Ok honey, I'll lay with you. But first why don't we put your pajama's on and take your jeans off. ok?" The little boy just nodded his head. "Ok." Brooke was a good mother, although there were some things she regretted in her life but at the same time she knew she couldnt chase the past. She stayed with her son for an hour or so before Tom came in to tell her that he had cooked dinner and that it was on the table when she was ready. She had everything she thought she could want, but everytime she looked at her son or she looked at her boyfriend she felt a pain in her heart, a pain she was tired of feeling, apain that she knew she'd have to face eventually.

* * *

A/N: Ok I hope you liked it! Please Read And Review!! please!!


	2. When You Get Home

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. And to answer the Brucas questions, im not sure yet. I'm leaning towards yes but at the same time i'm thinking of another ending but don't worry i dont plan on keeping leyton around forever. Also the father issue will be resolved. that too is up in the air i have a few tricks up my sleeve.

I hope you enjoy this one and please Review!

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_When You Get Home..._**

Brooke woke up the next morning at about 7:30 she turned to the other side of the bed to find Tom not there. It was then that she heard the shower running and got up hoping to join him. She opened the door to the bathroom right as he turned off the shower, "Hey you I guess I missed the shower opportunity." She said as he grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"Yeah, sorry. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." He told her as he wrapped the towel around himself, "Hey can you close the door its kinda cold in here."

Brooke nodded her head, "Yeah sure, I'll just. I'll just go get Ian ready for school." She said stepping out of the doorframe and closing it. She stood there for a minute listening to Tom get ready before she finally turned around and went to her son's room. She walked in to find him lying there staring up at the ceiling. When Ian heard his mother come into the room he immediately acted as though he was asleep. "Oh your asleep, I guess I'll have to eat all the chocolate chip pancakes by myself then." She said getting louder towards the end. Ian immediately opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi mommy," he said hugging Brooke as she knelled down to be eye level with him.

"I lied son, no chocolate chip pancakes. But maybe daddy will make us some before he leaves." Brooke said holding onto her son tightly.

"Mommy you lie it not nice." Ian said as he looked his mother in the face gabbing her cheeks with his tiny hands.

Brooke rubbed her nose against his, "I know son and you should never lie, but I wanted you to get out of bed and that's the only way I could think of doing that without tickling you!" she said as she started to tickle Ian. She loved hearing his laugh; she always told herself that if she was only allowed to hear one thing in her life it'd be her son's laugh.

"Hey Brooke can you come here for a second?" Tom yelled from inside the bedroom.

Brooke stopped tickling Ian and looked at him, "Uh oh, mommy's in trouble." She told him letting go. "Yeah I'll be right there sweetie." She picked Ian up off the floor and took him inside his room, "Here babe watch some TV and mommy will be back in a little bit ok?" The little boy nodded his head as he sat down to watch Dora the Explorer.

Brooke walked into the bedroom not knowing what to expect, "What's up?"

Tom walked over to her and held on to both of her arms, "Good news or bad news?"

Brooke threw her head back not wanting to hear either, "Bad first."

Tom nodded his head, "So I just got off the phone with my coach, I won't be able to make it home for another 9 days." Brooke dropped her shoulders and was about to protest but he stopped her putting his finger to her lips, "But the good news is that my coach decided to give us next weekend off which means that if you decide to go to Tree Hill for your godson's birthday party I can go with you. Or meet you there at least." Brooke's eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his kneck, "So then I guess we're going?" He asked laughing putting her down.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but I decided that its time I face my past and go back, plus I miss Jaime." She told him shrugging her shoulders.

"And when did you decide this?"

Brooke laughed a bit, "Like a minute ago when I was tickling Ian. I can't keep running from everything. I mean the people down there, a lot of them hurt me but I still love them." Tom just looked at her not knowing what to say, "And as much as I wish I could I can't change anything, I was played the cards I was delt and it led me to you and your one of the greatest things in my life right now so I guess I'll just have to live with everything instead of running from it." Tom didn't say a word but looked at her in the eyes. He finally broke the eye contact and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much sometimes Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled, the light smile that barely showed her dimples off, "I love you too Tom Brady." They stood there hugging each other until Brooke's cell phone interrupted them, "I swear if that's Haley I'm gonna kill her." Brooke said not wanting to let go.

"Answer it." He said pulling himself away from her.

She mouther the words 'fine' and went to answer her phone, "Hello?" she threw her head back and pointed to Tom who was watching her and mouthed the words 'I told you it was her'

"Brooke, I need to know if your coming, because if your not then I have to figure out a way to tell James." Haley said as she sat at the edge of her bed and watched Nathan get ready.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she listened to Haley ramble occasionally trying to stop her until she finally yelled into the phone getting Haley's attention, "Haley, I'll be there. You don't have to worry about telling James anything."

"Your coming!" Haley yelled in to the phone causing Nathan to jump a little, "Oh my gosh Brooke! Thanks so much I know how hard it's going to be but thank you thank you thank you!"

"Of course Haley, I'll be down there next Friday and then Tom is probably going to meet me there so yeah." She said looking at Tom who nodded in approval to what she had just told Haley.

"James is going to so excited Brooke!" Haley said.

"Woah, tutor-mom, calm down. And please don't tell him I want it to be a surprise. You think he'd like a personalized Patriots jersey? Because I got the hook ups you know." She said as she winked at Tom who was in the kitchen making himself some coffee.

"Brooke, he'll love anything you get him, just don't go over board and get him a pony or anything." Haley answered chuckling into the phone.

"He's a boy I wouldn't get him a pony, I cute little dog maybe but not a pony." Brooke said as she made her way into Ian's room.

"Well nothing breathing how about that?"

"Fine. Hey you wanna talk to Ian? He might not be much fun because he's watching Dora the Explorer but you know." Brooke said as she turned down Ian's TV who quickly started yelling at her to turn it up. "Don't yell at me and the phone is for you."

Ian threw his head back causing Brooke to laugh as she realized he must have picked that up from her, "Mommy I don wan tawk. Dowa is on." He told his mother who was kneeling in front of him.

"Well Dowa can wait." Brooke said imitating him as she handed him the phone.

"Hewo?" Ian said in to the phone, which was way too big for his little hands and face.

"Hey Buddy, it's aunt Haley. How are you?" Haley said enthusiastically into the phone.

"Hi aunt Hawey. Im good. Momma turn off Dowa. Can you teww her to turn it on agawn." He asked his aunt.

"Ah baby, I'll ask her. Hey I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said giving Brooke look that she would probably give Tom if she was annoyed with who she was talking with.

"Ok well I love you and I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok, wuv you too." He said quickly giving the phone back to Brooke, "Can you turn on Dowa now?

Brooke laughed and accepted the phone "sure kiddo," She turned it back on, once she was outside of the room she told Haley, "I swear that kid acts exactly like me it's scary."

"Why do you cry when you can't watch Dora the Explorer?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"No, but you should see the faces he makes, They scare me." She laughed.

"Well I'll see him when he's here. Hey look I gotta go Brooke I'll see you soon ok? Oh and you and Tom can stay here if you'd like." Haley offered.

"Gross and listen to boring married sex? No thanks." Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing Toms coffee mug from his hands and taking a sip, "We'll get a hotel room. You can keep Ian if you'd like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind since he doesn't know what sex is." She said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Why so that you and Tom can go have sex there?" Haley asked.

"Well duh, we're not married therefore tutor-wife, our sex isn't boring." Brooke said smugly.

"Right well, it's up to you. I'll talk to you later tigger."

"Bye Haley. And I'll let you know what we decide." Brooke hung up the phone and moved in between Tom and the kitchen counter, "So how about that non-boring sex?" She asked with an eyebrow kinked.

Tom reached up and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, and Brooke quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, just as Brooke started to tug off his shirt Ian walked into the kitchen, "Eww!!!" Brooke embarrassed by what her son just saw unwrapped her legs from around Tom who quickly moved away from her and towards Ian.

"Lets go get you ready for school son, since mommy didn't do it." Tom said as he grabbed Ian's hand and led him to his room; Ian's other hand was still placed over his eyes.

"You and mommy wer kissing!" Ian yelled up to his dad.

"Yes son I know, I'm sorry." Tom laughed turning his head back to stick his tongue out at Brooke who did the same thing.

**Tree Hill**

Haley hung up the phone with Brooke and jumped up and down, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Nathan started to laugh, "Don't start with me Scott!" She said pointing a finger at her husband who shook his head as he walked out of the room, "I have to tell Lucas!" She picked up the phone and dialed his number and as she was about to hit send it hit her, "Shit! Brooke and Lucas in the same town?" She put the phone down, "NATHAN!"

With Jaime in his arms Nathan ran up the stairs, "What? Are you ok?" he asked her out of breath from the stairs.

"Yes, I'm fine. Our little guest thats coming and your brother won't be fine though. What the heck are we gonna do?!" Haley asked.

"Daddy can you put me down?" Jaime asked.

Nathan quickly put his son down as requested, "Go back down stairs and feed the fish."

"Ok!" Jaime said running out of his parents room.

"Nathan, Brooke can't stand to see Lucas and Peyton together. Everytime she mentions them she sounds like she's in high school again. Heart broken." Haley told her husband as she started pacing in their bedroom.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down. And why would she act like that if she has a kid with Tom Brady? If I had a kid with Tom Brady I wouldnt act that way." Haley sent a death glare towards him, "Not what I meant, what I was trying to say is if she has Tom and Ian why would she be heart Broken to see Luke?"

Haley threw up her hands, "I don't Know Brooke never needs a reason when it comes to Lucas."

"True. So what are we going to do?" Nathan asked sitting down on their bed pulling Haley with him.

"Keep them apart I guess. Don't let it get too awkward." She said sternly.

"Ha babe, this is Brooke and Lucas we're talking about, do you really think that's going to happen?"

"No, but we can try." She leaned over and kissed Nathan on his temple, "I'm gonna go make sure our son doesn't kill our fish."

"I'll come with you." He said tanding up following her down stairs.

**New York**

Brooke got on her tippy toes and places a soft meaningful kiss on Tom's lips, "I'll miss you dearly."

He returned the kill, "I'll miss you more. Watch me on sunday, every touch down i score will be for you."

Brooke laughed, "Thanks babe." _Flight 17 to Irving, Texas is now boarding. _"Thats me."

"No I don't want you to go." Brooke said holding on to his jacket.

"I have to."

Brooke threw her head back, "Fine"

"And you wonder where our son gets it from." he joked.

Brooke laughed, "I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too, But I have to go beat The Cowboys." Tom said as Brooke kissed him again. "I'll see you on Tree Hill babe. Love you." he kissed her forehead

She nodded her head and let go of him,whiping a single tear from her face, "Yeah, I'll see you in Tree Hill. I love you."

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! Please Review! more reviews more UD!

xoxo

steph.


	3. Beating Heart Baby

Hey guys sorry for the delay, My best friend recently was killed by a drunk driver and i've been spending most of my time with her family. I'll try and get more updates up sooner but this next week is gonna be really hard for me.

On a brighter note, i hope everyone enjoyed new years. And Thanks so much for the reviews I am glad that you guys enjoy the story. I'm still unsure on the Baby's daddy thing. I have 2 versions of that chapter written and i'm not sure which one im gonna post. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. This chapter is kinda short and a filler but i thought it was cute. I hope you enjoy it! remember to review.**_

* * *

_**

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_Beating Heart Baby_**

Good afternoon passengers, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we will be arriving in Tree Hill, North Carolina shortly. Please put all trays in an upright position at this time, and I hope that you enjoyed the flight. Have a great time in Tree Hill. Brooke felt a knot start to form in her stomach "Have a great time, I'm so sure." She whispered quietly to herself. She put her head against the seat and inhaled deeply.

"Excuse me, Miss Davis?" The flight attendant asked.

"Yes?"

"A Mrs. Haley Scott left a message with the airlines saying she might be a couple minutes late because she had to drop off her son James with Lucas." She informed her pausing at every other word to try and remember the message.

Brooke nodded her head, "Thank you."

"Of course ma'am. Is there anything I can get you before we land?" She asked.

"Actually could you get me some aspirin? Children's if you have it, my son was complaining about his ears earlier." She said kindly.

"Of course, I'll be right out with that." The flight attendant said before getting up and walking towards the back of the plane. Brooke was in first class, Tom never allowed her to fly anything else, she didn't mind flying coach, but he insisted it was safer. She liked first class though, not that many people flew first class and she enjoyed the privacy when she could have it. "Here you go Miss Davis," She said handing Brooke the Children's aspirin. "Um, I really shouldn't be doing this, but can I have your autograph? Your one of my favorite designers I wear everything from your collections that I can afford." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Brookes face lit up, "Of course you can have my autograph. I'm working on a new line that should be more affordable to the public. I make clothes and I forget that not everyone has the money that my clients do." She said as she signed a napkin, the only thing she could find. "Here you go and thank you so much for the aspirin."

"It was my pleasure," She said as she took the autograph, which read 'I wish you all the best, xoxo Brooke Davis' and walked back to her spot on the plane.

Haley picked up Brooke about 45 minutes after the plane landed. Not bad she thought. She got her luggage and sat down waiting, while holding Ian who was fast asleep in her arms.

"Brooke, I'm sorry did you get my message?" Haley said as soon as she saw Brooke.

"Shh! He's asleep," She whispered pointing to the peaceful boy in her arms.

"Oh sorry, do you need some help?" Haley asked as she noticed that Brooke had not traveled lightly. She knew that she wouldn't and yet it still surprised her that Brooke could have four luggage's full of who knows what for what was supposed to be only a three day trip.

"Yeah, I had to get some more than willing young boys to help me get my stuff off the carrier. You take those and I'll take these two. I'm pro at carrying him and luggage at the same time. It comes with my job," She said with a wink at the end. "Its really good to see you Haley." She said looking straight into her eyes before either of them moved to get her bags.

"I've missed you too Brooke," She said touching Brooke lightly on her arm. They stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before Haley shook herself out of it, "You hungry?"

"Starving, This little munchkin didn't even eat this morning he refused." Brooke said adjusting Ian on her shoulder. "You'd think with me as his mother he'd love to it." She said laughing, "and Tom is even worst when it comes to food."

"Wait isn't he an athlete. Shouldn't he not want to eat?" Haley asked.

"He's an athlete not anorexic Hales, but no he eats a lot then always says he runs a lot anyway so he just burns off any unnecessary calories," Brooke said laughing even harder.

"When is he coming in?"

"Later tonight he's getting out of practice and then getting on the team's plane." She explained, "He'll call me when he gets here and then I'll go pick him up. Is Jaime at school?"

"No, he's with Karen and Lily at the Zoo."

"Shouldn't he be at school?"

"Yes, but me and Nathan always let him skip on his birthday and since his birthday is Saturday and Lily's is too I just let him skip today and Karen volunteered to take him," she informed.

"Well tutor-girl that's very bold of you. Letting your own son ditch school. What kind of teacher are you?" Brooke joked.

"A very good one thank you! So have you decided where you're going to stay?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Well Tom doesn't want to impose and he's more then willing to stay at a hotel-"

"No, Brooke you can-" Haley said cutting Brooke off before being cut off herself.

"But I convinced him that we can stay with you so we are."

Haley let out a little squee, "That's so awesome Brooke, It'll be like old times you and me."

"And Tom, Ian, James and Nathan." Brooke said finishing her sentence.

"Being married sucks," Haley said sarcasticly.

"Speak for your self tutor-wife. I love being with Tom and I can't wait to get married."

"Have you guys talked about possibly getting married yet?" Haley asked as they had finally reached her car.

"No, but I know he's thought about it and I know I've thought about it. And he's so romantic he probably just wants it to be a surprise." Brooke said as she put Ian in Jaime's old car seat that she had to remind Haley to take.

"I'm sure you guys will have a lovely wedding." Haley said as she got into the drivers seat starting the car.

"Heck yes we're going to have a lovely wedding, with as much as I love weddings mine is going to be perfect." She said excitedly.

"I'm so sure." Haley said laughing a bit. A couple of minutes later they arrived at Haley's house no one was there. Nathan left a note on the table that said he had gone to the Rivercourt to play basketball and would be back later. "Great we have the house to ourselves."

Brooke smiled, "I'm actually a little tired and Ian seems to be coming down with a fever which is probably why he is still asleep, then again he stayed up all night watching Dora and talking to Tom on the phone." She said while laying her son down on the sofa.

"He's really good to you, isn't he Brooke?"

Brooke stayed silent looking at the floor thinking about the answer with a small smile on her face, she finally nodded her head and looked up at Haley, "Yeah he really is, He's a wonderful father to Ian and he's a great boyfriend. I couldn't ask for much more."

"Mommy?" Ian said faintly finally opening his eyes.

Brooke quickly sat down on the couch with him rubbing his stomach, "Hey baby, did you have a good nap?"

Ian shook his head, "My head huwts." He quickly sat up and crawled to sit on Brooke's lap, "Mommy my ears huwt too!" He said as a small cry escaped his mouth.

Brooke nestled her head onto the top of his, holding him tightly, rubbing his back, "I know baby, I know Mommy's head hurts too." Haley stood in the living room watching the scene before her eyes. In six years Brooke had grown so much. She never would have pictured her where she was. "You wanna eat something Ian Thomas?" Brooke asked her son. He nodded his head. "Okay baby, lets see if Aunt Haley has food that doesn't taste like plastic." Brooke said standing up with Ian still in her arms.

"Hey, I eat junk food!" Haley defended.

"I know sweetie you keep telling yourself that ok?" Brooke said as she reached the kitchen counter. Haley stuck her tongue out at her, which Brooke returned happily.

"Mommy, my head still huwts!" Ian said crying loudly.

"Haley in my purse is some children's aspirin can you get it for me?" Brooke said while pointing to her purse.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna get you some medicine ok Babe?" He nodded his head, "What do you want to eat hun? We got, cereal, oatmeal, ravioli, and soup."

"Pizza!" Ian said with his face still buried in Brooke's shoulder.

"Honey, aunt Haley doesn't have pizza. I think I'm gonna make you some soup so your head will stop hurting. Here chew this." She said handing him the pink pill Haley had just pulled out from her purse. "Why don't you go see if your cousin James has some toys you can play with while I make you some soup. But first you have to say hi to auntie Haley." She said while handing over the boy to Haley.

Brooke started cooking while Haley held on to her godson, "Auntie Hawey my head huwts."

Brooke laughed a bit, "Honey we know your head hurts but its gonna start feeling better soon ok?" she said as she began to heat up the chiken noodle soup she knew her son loved so much.

"Hey Ian I have an idea. Why don't we go steal one of your Uncle Nathan's Gatorade's from his fridge in the garage!" Haley asked.

"Ok," He said not sounding too enthused. She got him a Gatorade and sat him in the living room until the soup was ready. When it was she helped feed him and it wasn't before long that he fell back to sleep. "Brooke are you sure that he should be sleeping that long?"

"Yeah Hales, he slept the last 25 min or so on the plane and he only woke up a while ago. What's a couple of hours of sleep? He didn't sleep all that much last night anyway." Brooke said as she moved the hair out of her son's face. He always had hair in his face but Brooke loved it. "I'm gonna go get settled. Keep an eye on him?"

"Of course."

Brooke came down from her room about twenty minutes later; Haley had taken Ian to her room and laid him on her bed. Brooke and Haley were now sitting on the couch talking about how much they missed each other when they heard the door unlock.

"Oh that must be Nathan." Haley said to Brooke who had turned her head toward the door.

Sure enough, a couple seconds later Nathan walked in, "Hey Haley, I got us some milk because I knew we were out." He told her as he walked in. Brooke stood up to go and greet him when she realized that he wasn't the only one who had walked through the door. She thought her heart skipped a beat and then she could hear it pounding inside her chest loudly.

"Lucas…"

* * *

A/N: well there it is. Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!! also sorry for any errors. lol 

xoxo

steph


	4. When I Get Home, Your So Dead

Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. I hope you like this chapter. :) I'm going out of town for like 5 days on wednesday so i'm gonna try and get the new chapter up before then but if i can't then please bare with me.

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_When I Get Home, Your So Dead_**

"Lucas…" Brooke said almost in a whisper not believing that he stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, his voice sounding harsher then he initially had intended it to.

Brooke was a bit taken a back by his question but she stood up tall, "I'm here for my godson's birthday party."

"Oh, I see. What about the past five that you missed?" He said angrily.

"Lucas what's your problem?" Brooke said taking a step towards him.

"Nothing, nothing is his problem because we are all happy to see each other right Luke?" Haley said stepping in between them stopping the argument that was about to start.

"I'm going to go check on Ian." Brooke said never removing her eyes from Lucas's before turning to leave.

"New boyfriend?" Lucas asked coldly.

Brooke stopped in her tracks, _of course you'd think that_, "No, my son." She said looking to the side over her shoulder as she still had her back to him. She didn't stay to see a reaction instead she headed straight for Haley's bedroom.

"She has a son?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Oh yeah dude, we're his godparents. Didn't you know?" Nathan said as he handed him a bottle of water.

Lucas snatched it from his hands, "No I didn't! Thanks for telling me Best Friend!" He yelled sending a death glare towards Haley. "And thanks for telling me that she was going to be here!"

"Hey Luke, that's not fair. Brooke asked me to keep her coming into town a secret. The same with little Ian." Haley told Lucas who scoffed at the word 'secret'

"You still could have told me Haley who would I have told?"

"A secret silenced is a secret safe Luke. I promised her I wouldn't so I didn't. Besides why are you getting like this." Haley asked as she pushed passed him into the kitchen, "Its not like you guys were together or anything when she left." Haley added making sure that he heard the last sentence.

"Woah I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Nathan said as he walked out of the room but not before placing a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"You could have told me Hales." Lucas said as he walked towards the door.

"It shouldn't make a difference Lucas." Haley said back calmly.

Lucas opened the door and just hung his head and shook it, "But it does Haley," and he walked out of the house.

When Nathan walked to his room he found Brooke taking Ian into the guest room, "Hey Brooke, you need some help?" He offered.

"Um sure Nate, open the door for me yeah?" She asked pointing to the guest bedroom that was hers. He quickly jumped to the door opening it. "Thanks."

"Hey is um, Tom gonna stay here?" Nathan asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Brooke let out a little chuckle and laid her son down before walking back over to Nathan who stood in the doorframe. "Yes. A pro football player is going to stay in your house." She told him. A huge smile appeared on his face in an instant. "And speaking of said football player his plane lands in like 10 minutes." She said looking at her iPhone. "Can I borrow your car?"

He pulled out his keys, "Please break it so you can buy me a fancy shiny new one." He said handing over his keys.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever Scott." She said pushing past him and walking into the kitchen, "Hey Hales can you keep an eye on Ian for me? I have to go pick up Tom from the airport."

"Sure," Haley told her friend, "You need to take my car?"

"No Nathan lent me his."

"Alright well hurry back." Haley said getting up and walking into the living room. Brooke just nodded and walked out of the door and drove to pick up her boyfriend.

She thought about a lot on the drive, Mostly about Lucas and his reaction when he found out about Ian. She wondered what he was doing. She wondered why he cared so much. Too many thoughts were going through her head. She parked Nathan's car in the parking lot and walked over to the baggage claim where she'd meet Tom. She sat down on a chair and continued to think. She started to think about Karen and how she'd take the news of her being in town or the news of her having a son. The more she thought about it the more she thought that people would probably be surprised she only had one child instead of two or three.

"Brooke?" A male voice called bringing Brooke back to reality. She looked up and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Senator McFadden," She said while standing up to give Mouth a hug. "Long time no talk buddy how've you been?"

"I've been great! How are you? What are you doing here?" He asked nicer then the first person to ask that question earlier.

"I'm in town for Jamie's birthday party. Its tomorrow." She informed him silently cursing herself because Mouth probably already knew that.

"Oh that's right. I have his gift at the house." He said, "So are you waiting for someone to pick you up? Do you need a ride?"

Brooke laughed a bit, "No actually I got in like two hours ago, I; came to pick up my boyfriend."

This time it was Mouth's turn to laugh, "You brought Tom Brady to Tree Hill? Brooke Davis, the power you have over men scares me."

She hit him on his shoulder playfully, "What is that supposed to mean, I love Tree Hill."

"You left Tree Hill."

"To fulfill my dream. You know that."

He nodded his head, "Yeah I know. I guess I just thought I'd never see you back."

"Well I might be a couple years late, but we promised we'd all come back remember? We promised we'd stay friends forever." She told him.

"Yeah I know, but your famous." He told her laughing.

Just as she was about to deny his statement a young girl of about 16 came up and asked Brooke for a picture and autograph, she claimed that Brooke's designs always made her look pretty and that was an accomplishment. Brooke just smiled a genuine smile and kindly spoke to her after taking a picture with her and signing a recent copy of _Vogue._

"See what I mean?" Mouth asked.

Before Brooke could object she heard someone shout her name, "Davis!" She quickly turned around and saw Tom standing by the door with his entire luggage.

"It always amazes me how he gets his stuff before I have time to catch him," Brooke told mouth as she turned around to say goodbye.

"Well, maybe its because he plays for the Patriots so he's 'Prefect,' Mouth said adding air quotations around the word perfect.

"What is that newscaster talk?" Brooke said nudging him in the shoulder.

Mouth didn't verbally respond instead he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" Brooke said while pulling Mouth into a hug.

"Yes you sure will." He told her smiling. She winked at him and turned and almost skipped to her awaiting boyfriend.

The ride over to Haley's was quiet, except with Brooke giving him directions, they sat in silence enjoying each other's company. They arrived at Haley's house and before they got out of the car Brooke pulled Tom in for a passionate kiss. "What was that for?"

"For being the greatest guy ever." She told him softly looking in to his eyes, "You'r really helping me out here."

"Well your welcome." He smiled.

"Oh and one more thing, if Nathan acts all weird just start calling him Tim."

"Tim?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, he'll understand and it'll get him off of you I promise." She told him reassuringly.

"Oh kay," He said softly before getting out of the car.

* * *

"Ok Brooke, so tell us, when are you going to move back to Tree Hill?" Haley asked at the dinner table. 

Brooke almost choked on her food, "Like permanently?" She asked covering her mouth so that everyone wouldn't see the food in her mouth.

"Yes permanently!" Haley said laughing.

"Mommy can I go pway now?" Ian asked tugging on Brookes sleeve.

"No sweetie finish your food," She told Ian, "I don't know Hales, I never thought I'd move back here. I always said once I moved out I was going to be out for good."

"Well, as long as you visit regularly then I suppose I'll be able to live with that answer but we really miss you here Tigger."

"Oh I know, I received such a warm welcome from Lucas today that I'm debating whether or not I should stay an extra week here with you Hales." Brooke said sarcasticly while taking another bite of her food.

"Mommy can I go pway now pwease!" Ian said louder this time after only eating another bite of his food.

"Ian Thomas I already said no, finish your food first then we will talk about it." Brooke said sternly to her son who quickly started crying.

"I'll get him Brooke," Tom said picking him up and walking him to his room.

"Excuse me," Brooke said standing up from the table and following them.

"Ian mommy said you have to finish your food before you play so that's what you have to do, you can't cry every time mommy tells you no. Ok son?" Tom said while rocking his son to calm him down. Ian shook his head and just buried his it farther into his fathers shoulder.

"He's been acting like this since he woke up when we got here," Brooke said softly while rubbing her son's back.

"Like what Brooke he's two years old," Tom said in a whisper.

"That's not what I meant and don't turn on me here," She told him looking up into his eyes.

Tom let go of the breath he was holding, "Sorry."

"Why are you so stressed out here babe?"

"It's nothing Brooke, don't worry about it. I'm just tired practice was really hard today." He told her pulling her close to him with his free arm and placing a kiss on top of her head. Ian finally stopped crying and was calm and started fidgeting in Tom's arms so that he'd let him down. Tom let go of Brooke who stood back as he put down their son. He got down to eye level and spoke to Ian, "Are you going to go finish your food?" Ian nodded, "And are you going to keep asking mommy a question if she already told you no?" He shook his head. "Ok, come on I'll race you to the kitchen."

* * *

"Wait so she's back?" Peyton asked angrily. 

"Yeah she's back and she has a kid! Here's the kicker Peyt, Nathan and Haley are his godparents!" He half screamed while pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"How old is her baby?" She asked quietly trying to think.

"I don't know! His name is Ian though. How did we not know this!" Lucas asked getting madder by the second.

"Maybe you should calm down Lucas, If Brooke didn't want to tell us about her kid then thats her thing. It shouldn't affect us." Peyton told him while grabbing his arms to stop him from moving. "We shouldn't care. She left and did her own thing we stayed here and did the same."

"But she could have told us Peyton! Why aren't you mad? Wasn't she like your best friend?"

Peyton took a step back Lucas' words obviously touching a nerve, "Yes she was my best friend. But things change." She said sternly but quietly while looking at the floor.

Lucas took a step toward Peyton, "Hey, I'm sorry. I know how much you hurt because she's not your friend."

Peyton scoffed, "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking out of the kitchen, "Oh and your sleeping on the couch."

"Peyton?!" He yelle as she walked up the stairs but she didn't turn arpund she just kept walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Nathan can you get the door?" Haley yelled from the table she was sitting at with Brooke. Nathan and Tom were in the living room playing with the Wii that Haley had bought Jamie for his birthday. 

"Yeah right now Hales hold on let me just beat Tom in this game," Nathan said as he continued to stare at the TV screen. Both he and Tom making noises and bouncing all over the living room obviously really into the game.

"Nathan they aren't going to wait outside forever." Haley yelled as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it Hales," Brooke said standing up and walking over to the door. She opened it to find none other than Karen standing on the other side with Jamie and Lily.

"Brooke, I didn't know you were in town?" Karen said with a blank expression on her face.

"Auntie Brooke!" James yelled throwing himself at her.

"Hey buddy she said hugging him, I missed you so much." She said as she hugged him.

"Auntie Brooke can you let go of me, your squeezing me to hard." Jamie asked.

"Of course kiddo," Brooke said letting go of Jamie but holding on to his face and rubbing noses with him, "I love you."

Jamie giggles a little, "Auntie Brooke your eyes look big."

"They do? How about now?" Brooke asked squinting.

Jamie laughed even harder, "You closed them!"

"James get in here you don't have a jacket on and its cold, Brooke if my son catches phnemonia your paying all the bills." Haley yelled from the table.

"Sorry tutor mom!" Brooke said letting Jamie come inside.

"So when did you get back Brooke?" Karen asked.

"Today actually," She said as she allowed her to come in and join her and Haley at the table. "Lily is beautiful."

Karen looked at her daughter who was sitting next to Nathan who was still playing Wii, "Yeah she is."

"I noticed she has Keiths eyes," Brooke said looking back at her. Karen nodded her head.

"Mommy can I have a cookie?" Ian said while climbing into Brookes lap.

"and who is this?" Karen asked with a wide smile on her face.

"This," Brooke said as she turned Ian around so he would be facing Karen, "is my son Ian. Say hi baby." Ian turned his head away from the stranger and shyly raised his hand waving at Karen.

"Well he's a shy one, are you sure he's yours?" Karen asked laughing.

Brooke laughed at her joke, "Yes he's mine, aren't you Ian?" He nodded his head.

"And his father?"

Brooke smiled at the question and thought for a second before whispering into Ian's ear, "You wanna show her who your daddy is?"

Ian looked up at his mother and whispered, "Mommy i just want a cookie."

Brooke laughed, "Hey Tom come here please."

"Yeah hold on I'll be right there." Tom answered as he continued to play his game with Nathan.

"Oh I'm sure, right after Nathan answers the door." Brooke responded sarcasticly.

"Yeah," Tom answered not really knowing what he was saying because he was concintrating to much on his game.

Brooke waited for a bit, "Now, Thomas Brady." She said a little louder with more intensity.

"Uh-oh daddy's in trouble," Ian said laughing.

Tom pressed pause on his game and told Nathan to hold on. He walked over to the table and extended his hand to Karen, "Hi, I'm Tom Brady."

Karen looked taken a back, "The football player?"

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well Brooke you got yourself a real winner here." Karen said shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Tom said before looking back at Brooke with a face asking 'can-I-go play now?'

"Fine, but your going to pay for this." Brooke said raising one of her eye brows.

Tom stood there thinking about it knowing what his punishment was going to be, "But"

"And before you go get your son a cookie." Brooke said putting her son down.

"Fine."

"Wow Brooke you have Tom Brady whipped," Haley said laughing.

Brooke laughed, "Well did you expect anything less Tutor girl?"

* * *

A/N: k i hope you guys liked this chapter. I kinda did. More drama will unfold in the next chapter when all the gang gets together for the birthday party. Oh yeah sorry if the whole Lucas Brooke first meeting didn't turn out as you expected but don't worry there will be more drama soon. :) PLEASE REVIEW! more reviews sooner i update:)

xoxo

steph


	5. Walk On Water or Drown

Thanks for the reviews everyone! and about the whole dad issue don't worry evenutally that will be resolved. lol I'm still deciding on what to do since the reveiws are kinda split. But in the end i'll probably write two chapters and whicheverone i think is best I'll go with it. That might actually be coming up soon so just bare with me. Now i go back to school on wednesday and out of town thursday so i tried to make this one longer. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_Walk On Water or Drown_**

"Brooke wake up," Tom said shaking Brooke.

"Five more minutes, we're on vacation." Brooke said as she nestled into his chest.

"But you promised Haley that you'd help decorate for the party and I promised Nathan he could come running with me and I think he's standing outside the door." Tom said smiling.

"Go away Tim!" Brooke yelled.

"Babe, seriously." Tom told her as he tried getting up.

Brooke moved herself off of him and let him get up, "What's your problem and don't tell me that your tired."

"I asked you nicely Brooke," Tom said as he got up and started to put on clothes he could run in.

"And? That still doesn't explain why you're acting weird." Brooke said with a bit more attitude coming off her tongue.

"We'll talk about it later ok?" Tom said as he bent over the bed and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I love you."

Brooke didn't say anything instead she just turned away from him and tried to go back to sleep. She was just getting comfortable when a very excited Jamie came running into the room, "Auntie Brooke! Wake up its my Birthday!" He said climbing onto her bed and jumping up and down on it, "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" He continued singing.

She propped herself up on her elbow's and looked at him and laughed thinking out loud to herself, "you are so Naley's kid."

Brooke threw herself back down onto the bed just as a very excited Ian came running into the room, "Mommy! I want cake!" Brooke picked up her son and put him in the bed next to her as he kept repeating his request.

She finally calmed him down, "Hey you guys, have you eaten breakfast?" Both boys shook their heads, "Well how about when your daddies get back we get them to cook for you and then when the party starts we can have some cake. Deal?" Both boys shook their heads again, "What if your daddy's cook you chocolate chip pancakes?!" The boys looked at each other thinking about it and finally nodded their heads yes. "Ok then Jamie why don't you go get washed up and Ian you stay here so I can dress you, maybe you can take a shower and we can do your hair all pretty. Yeah?"

Ian scrunched up his face, "Momma I don't wanna wook pwetty!"

"Ok how about handsome?" Brooke asked.

"My mom calls me that!" Jamie said still jumping on her bed.

"Ok mommy you call me that too!" Ian said grabbing his mothers face to kiss it.

"Ok son, James you go get ready, Ian come on lets go to the bathroom." Brooke instructed the boys while finally getting out of bed.

Brooke entered the kitchen about an hour later just like she thought Tom had made everyone in the house chocolate chip pancakes. It was his specialty. He was standing at the stove as she came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his shoulder blade, "I'm sorry about earlier." Tom didn't say a word but he flipped the pancakes, "I love you."

He nodded his head, "I love you more."

A smile appeared on Brooke's face, "You wanna bet?"

He chuckled, "Please, I could run circles around you Brooke Davis."

"Well then, I might have to take you up on that." She told him seductively raising an eyebrow. Even though he had his back to her he knew she was doing it.

"Hey you two, there will be no sexual innuendos at my son's birthday party." Haley said walking in pointing a finger at them obviously hearing what Brooke had just told Tom.

"Sorry Hales," Brooke said releasing Tom's waist and walking over to the fridge to pull out the milk and juice. "Hey what time is everyone getting here?"

"Three, and it is eleven right now so we still have some time to set up and everything. You want to come with me to go pick up some stuff?" Haley asked as she helped Brooke pour the beverages.

"Sure. BOYS! BREAKFAST!" Brooke yelled loudly. Like clockwork Jamie, Ian, and Nathan all came running into the kitchen.

"Smells good. What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Tom said serving everyone.

"Sweet!" Nathan said putting the butter and syrup on his.

"Ian loves them," Brooke said handing out the milk and juice, "and it's the only breakfast that Tom can manage not to burn."

"Hey I wouldn't be talking Brooke, I at least know how to cook something."

"Brooke, you still don't know how to cook?" Haley asked shocked. "How have you raised this kid without home cooking?"

"Well mommy and daddy have fully equipped little plastic cards that all the local restaurants accept." Brooke said shrugging.

"Must be nice." Nathan huffed.

"It has its advantages." Brooke said winking at him.

The group sat there enjoying their meal for a while when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Nathan said wiping his mouth standing up. "Hey man what are you doing here so early?" He asked shaking hands/hugging his brother.

"We came to help you guys set up." Lucas responded stepping inside.

"Hey Peyt," Nathan said hugging the curly headed blonde.

"Hey Nate."

"Well everyone's eating in the kitchen, have you guys eaten yet?" They both shook their heads, "Great come on it."

The three of them walked in to the dining area, Brooke, Tom and Ian had their backs to them but they all knew who was who. Brooke stood up and turned around to great her old best friend, and her old boyfriend. She awkwardly gave Peyton a hug, "It's been a long time P. Sawyer or is it P. Scott yet?" She asked trying to make friendly conversation.

It took Peyton a while but she finally shook her head, "No, I would have definitely called you if I was getting married, friends let friends know huge news." She said coldly sitting down.

Brooke dropped her head and messed with her hands, "Peyton, I'm sorry I never told you, it happened so fast and one thing lead to an-"

"Funny how fast two years can be right?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Ok, how about you guys just sit down and we can have this discussion somewhere else where knives aren't present." Haley said loudly to stop yet another fight.

The trio sat down and the table was silent for a while as they all ate. Brooke finally decided to break the silence, "Well I guess I should introduce you, Luke, Peyton, this is my, um, my boyfriend Tom." Tom extended his hand to, both only taking it to be nice. "And this little one here is Ian, my son." The shy little boy waved lightly.

Lucas studied the boy silently, "He has your eyes."

Brooke looked up from her food and over at Lucas who was currently receiving a death stare from Peyton, "Thanks Luke."

"His hair is blonde," He kept going.

Brooke swallowed hard and looked to Peyton who was now looking at her wondering what she'd say. Brooke licked her lips, "Um, yeah Tom's natural color is dirty blonde, and I'm guessing that's where he got it from."

Lucas nodded curiously, "Funny how things work out like that."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded silently.

"So how old is he?" Peyton asked.

"You wanna tell them how old you are babe?" Brooke asked running her hands through her son's hair.

He moved closer to Brooke and shook his head.

"He just turned two a couple months ago." Brooke answered.

"Yeah! He had a really cool party! Spiderman was there!" Jamie said excitedly from the other side of the table.

"Maybe it was just someone that looked like him James," Lucas told him.

"No! Uncle Luke, Peter Parker was there!" Jamie insisted.

Lucas was about to object again when Brooke said, "Um, he's actually right. Toby Maguire is a really good friend of mine. I asked him to make an appearance at the party."

"Oh," Lucas said looking over at Brooke.

After what seemed like eternity everyone was finished eating, Brooke had to force the food down as she had lost her appetite. She just wanted to get out of the house; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It lay over them like an uncomfortable blanket on a summer day. "Haley were you going to wanna go get that stuff you needed?" She asked as soon as she was finished.

Haley nodded, "Yeah let me just go get my purse."

Tom looked over to Brooke, "You need some money too?"

Brooke smiled graciously, "No thanks, I think I've got this one." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Why don't you take my card just incase."

"That's sweet really, but its ok."

"Well how you going to pay for my gift to Jamie?" He asked.

"We already got him a gift, its upstairs." She told him quietly since Jamie was sitting right across the table.

"Oh, alright. Well have fun." He leaned in and kissed her.

Brooke could feel Peyton and Lucas staring at her. When she finally turned around she caught eyes with Lucas who quickly turned to Peyton and placed a hard kiss on her lips. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned back towards Tom. Haley came back shortly after, "You ready Tigger?"

"Yes!" Brooke answered immediately.

* * *

"So you and Lucas still seem to be, uh" Haley started. 

"About to lunge at each other's throats?" Brooke finished.

"Yeah," Haley said. "I mean I still don't understand why he's so mad at you." Haley said hitting the steering wheel.

"Me either! And I know you heard Peyton's little comment about friends telling friends huge news." Brooke said feeling sort of high school-ish.

"I heard it," Haley said laughing. "I guess there are just some things I will never understand with those two."

"They really have nothing to be mad about if you think about it. If I had put my own feelings aside Lucas would be with me and Ian would be his. But no I am such a great person and I let her have him. _I_ _let her._" Brooke said angrily think back to the past.

"Well I guess there's really nothing we can do about it now. Everything's said and done." Haley said pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"So what do you need to get Hales?"

"Um, I ordered some shirts for Nathan and Jamie. They're personalized Spur's jersey's." Haley said proudly.

"You should have told me that you were getting them that Hales! Tom totally knows Finley."

"Who's that?" Haley asked.

"Michael Finley. He plays for the Spurs. He could have hooked you up." Brooke said proudly.

"Well maybe he can hook Nathan up with a try out if he's such a good friend." Haley joked.

"I'll ask but no promises."

"Really?" Haley said excitedly.

"Yeah, Well Nate played college ball at Duke. He could have gone pro it still amazes me that he didn't even try." Brooke responded shrugging her shoulders.

"That's, Wow, Brooke. Thanks." Haley said stopping her Best friend to pull her into a hug. "Nathan is going to be so excited."

"Don't worry about it Hales." She winked.

* * *

Brooke and Haley got back to the house around 2. The jumping balloon was already set up in the backyard, Tom paid for it. The decorations were all set up and Nathan, Lucas, and Tom were all playing the Wii in the living room. "You guys I bought that for Jamie. I don't think he's even played it once since Nathan bought that NBA live game." Haley said walking up the stairs.

"We're playing Madden '08. Tom brought it. He's on the cover. Oh TOUCHDOWN!" Nathan yelled. "I totally just beat Tom Brady at Madden."

"See Nate that's ok, because you were playing as me. I was was playing as Tony Romo." Tom said punching Nathan in the arm.

"Hey it could have been worst. You could have been the Dolphins." Lucas chimed in.

Tom laughed loudly, "They are alright."

"Please you guys will probably lose before they actually win." Lucas added.

"Who knows." Tom shrugged. Brooke smiled at the interaction between the boys, She was glad that Lucas finally warmed up to Tom and Lucas wasn't being carried away on a stretcher yet.

Brooke walked over to Peyton who had been watching them play, she tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Peyt, can I talk to you maybe?"

Peyton contimplated whether or not she should and she finally stood up and followed Brooke into the kitchen. "What?" She asked coldly.

"Peyton, Why are you so mad? I understand that I didn't tell you about Lucas but you haven't exactly been little miss perfect either." Brooke told her.

"You left, and you became famous and you forgot about us." Peyton shouted.

"I did not forget about you! I could never forget about you P. Sawyer," Brooke said extending her hand to reach for Peyton's arm but she quickly pulled it away, "Ok, look these past six years how many times have you tried to contact me?" Peyton stayed silent, suddenly feeling guilty, "Exactly Peyt."

"I've missed you so much Brooke. I needed you so many times these past few years and where were you? Off having kids with Tom Brady?"

"Hey! You leave Ian and Tom out of this! They had nothing to do with our falling out!" Brooke yelled at her pointer her finger right in her face.

"You could have called." Peyton said taking a step back.

"See the funny thing about phones, they work both ways." Brooke said classicly raising her eyebrow.

"You could have written me a letter, email, text message. Anything Brooke!" Peyton said louder this time visably getting frustrated.

"Again that's a two way street. I was off making something for myself. Making a name so that I wouldnt have to live off of Daddy's money anymore. Can you honestly blame me for that?" Brooke spat at her breathing heavily.

"I just really needed my best friend."

"You have one. I mean you have Lucas don't you?" Brooke asked tilting her head to the side a bit. Peyton stayed silent yet again, "and once again, the silence answers everything."

"Did you bring me here to yell at me for having Lucas because if you did this isn't High School anymore Brooke."

"I brought you in here because this is my godson's birthday and i dont want things to be wierd between us. If you have a problem with me then me and you can hanlde that privately but not here." Brooke said sternly.

"Since when did Jamie ever mean anything to you? It's not like you've been around the past six years anyway." Peyton replied.

Brooke clenched her jaw, "You're right. I wasnt here. But i'm here now. Thats all that matters." She said walking away before she reached the doorway, "And so you know, I didn;t miss out on all of his life. Haley, Nate and Jamie have come to visit."

"Oh so it's just us you abandoned?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and went upstairs into the bedroom.

* * *

"Ok everyone its time for cake!" Haley said bring out the basket ball shaped cake.

"Mom! That is so cool!!" James yelled as soon as he saw the cake.

"Pictures first!" Haley yelled getting out her camera. "Brooke and Lucas get with Jamie!"

"Tutor mom!" Brooke said quietly to Haley who just smiled. "Your evil."

"Can we just get this over with?" Lucas said rolling his head aound.

"Yeah," Brooke said walking over to stand next to Jamie.

"Why don't you guys stand behind him?" Haley suggested. The two complied. "Closer! Come on Luke, Brooke won't bite you!"

"At least not anymore," She said threw her smile. earning a death glare from Lucas. "Aw come on Broody, look pretty for the camera"

Lucas smiled, "Whats your problem?" he asked through his teeth.

"Well you want to act as though I don't matter, two can play at that game." Brooke said.

"Ok thanks." Haley said taking the picture "You guys can go back to hating each other now."

"This isn't a game Brooke," Lucas said sternly.

"Whatever." Brooke scoffed.

* * *

Other than having to take the picture together Brooke and Lucas didn't come into contact with each other. They avoided each other like the plague as Lucas would say. After all the guests had gone home Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, Tom, and Ian were sitting in the living room. The boys were almost falling asleep while playing with Jamie's new toys. They had both been up since the sun came up and they were running low on energy.

"You know what we should do?" Brooke asked the group as Ian came over and climbed onto Tom's lap.

"What?" Haley asked as James did the same with Nathan.

"We should play a game of 'I Never' Brooke suggested.

"Oh because everytime we play that game it turns out great," Nathan said standing up to go put James in his bed since he had quickly fallen asleep.

"Oh don't be a joy kill!" Brooke yelled.

"I'll be right back," Tom said getting up to follow Nathan so that he could put down Ian.

"Brooke, we're not going to play that stupid game, There's a Spur's game on and we aren't in high school anymore." Nathan said returning with Tom, sitting back on the couch next to Haley.

"Fine." Brooke pouted crossing her arms over her chest causing everyone to laugh, well everyone except Lucas.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the rest room. Excuse me." He said standing up and walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

The gang started to watch the game mutch to the girls dismay.

"Did you change Ian when you put him down?" Brooke asked Tom quietly.

"I don't know where his clothes is," He whispered back into her ear.

"It's in our room. It's ok I'll go change him." She said placing a kiss on his temple and getting up. She walked into James' room where Ian was sleeping to find Lucas sitting at the edge of the bed stroking Ian's hair. "What are you doing in here Lucas?"

"What does it look like Brooke?" He responded not taking his eyes off of Ian.

"Ok. Rephrase. Why are you in here?" She asked coming closer to them.

"Well is it so horrible that I want to spend time with my son?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked stunned, "What? What did you just say?"

"I didn't studder Brooke," Lucas said standing up. "You don't have to play stupid with me."

Brooke took a step back as Lucas took a step closer. "You don't know what your talking about. Tom is Ian's father."

"See I don't think that's true. Because you said it yourself. Ian turned two a couple months ago and when I was talking to Tom earlier he said that you guys had only started dating 2 and a half years ago. Now I'm not a mathmatician but you have to be pregnant for 9 months and my book signing with almost 3 years ago." He said taking another step closer to Brooke.

"Who are you kidding Lucas? Your not the only person I slept with three years ago." Brooke said softly.

"So then he isn't Tom's?"

"That's not what I said." She shook her head.

"Then what are you saying Brooke?"

She paused, "You need to leave. So I can change _my_ son."

Lucas didn't say anything, he just left the room. Brooke wiped the single tear that had fallen from her cheek away and changed her son. She went back into the living room, whispered something into Tom's ear and announced that she was feeling a little bit tired and she was going to go to sleep. Up in her room Brooke sat at the edge of her bed and silently wept. She looked out of the window and thought of the terrible mess she had made of her life. She heard a silent knock on the door and figured it was Tom, "Come in." She said softly. He entered and closed the door silently. Brooke stood up and went to walk over to him so that he could comfort her but instead of Tom standing at the door shw found Lucas.

"I just want to know if he's mine Brooke." He asked softly and sincerely.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun!!! haha ok so i actually hadn't planned that last part in Jamie's room but eh it sounded good and i needed something to get you guys to come back for the next chapter. There will be some clearity then. Now for the Brom fan base, don't worry. Same to the Brucas fan base. I think i've decided what is going to happen. I just need to figure out how i'm going to make it happen. lol anyway Thanks for reading! REVIEW!

xoxo

Steph


	6. Great Romances of the 21st Century

Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapters. I really appreciate it! to wake up and have my inbox filled with reviews was awesome! since i got great reviews i thought i'd post this before i left out of town. I wrote it a long time ago so it was easier to post. lol Anyway i hope you enjoy it! Also go see JUNO! haha its a funny movie and i think everyone should go see it if they haven't lol Also in the last chapter Brooke told Peyton something about her being sorry she never told her about Lucas. well thats a typo she's sorry she never told her about Ian. Sorry for that. I barely figurered it out. anyway ENJOY!_

* * *

_

**If It Wasn't Meant To Be**

**Great Romances of the 21st Century**

A beautiful girl can make you dizzy. Like you've been drinking Jack and Coke all morning. She can make you fell high, it's the single greatest commodity known to man. Promise. Promise of a better day, promise of a greater hope promise of a new tomorrow This particular ore can be found in the gate of a beautiful girl. In her smile in her soul in the way that she makes every rotten little thing about life seem like its gonna be ok… 

"I just want to know if he's mine," Lucas asked softly and sincerely.

Brooke dropped her head knowing that eventually she had to face this question, she however found that the day came too soon, "Lucas," is all she could manage to say as more tears started forming in her eyes and she found it hard to breathe.

"It's a simple question Brooke."

"It's complicated question Lucas, ok?" she said as she moved to sit down at the edge of the bed with her back to Lucas.

"How is it complicated Brooke? He's either my son or he's not." Lucas said, this time offering a little more anger in his tone.

Brooke let herself cry for a couple minutes as Lucas' words sunk in before she finally whispered, "It's complicated because I don't know, ok?"

Lucas shook his head not sure if he heard her right, "Well who else could be the father? Tom? because according to him, you met two years ago and Ian is two. I know you failed Calculus Brooke but that means you were pregnant when you met him or you just had him. Just tell me who."

"It might be yours and it might be Tom's ok?" Brooke said angrily, breathing heavy feeling as though she had a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"I don't understand," Lucas said coming to sit down on the bed with her.

"I didn't want to admit that we met one night and accidentally slept together how great would that sound to you guys? You already hated me I didn't want you calling me a slut too" She resolved.

"Brooke, why didn't you ever get him tested?" Lucas said softer now knowing how upset she was.

"Because Tom thinks its his. When we first started dating I already had Ian and they interacted so well and I knew Tom and I had hooked up so I just took the easy way out, I guess. It's the simple thing that anyone would have done," She said giving him her back as she stared out the window again.

"Simple?" Lucas huffed.

"He was the only one that was there for me Luke!" She reasoned.

"You could have called me Brooke! I would have been there for you!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh like you're here for me now?!" She spat.

"Brooke, I missed you so much since I've seen you last. I'm sorry that thin-"

"No your not sorry Lucas! You don't know anything about sorry! Sorry is me tucking my son in to bed at night! Or when I see the way Tom looks at him. Sorry is me every second of my life since I met you that night!" She told him bitterly.

"Brooke," he started, "I think we should get him tested. If he's my son I want to know."

"No, Lucas. I missed you so much after high school and you never once called me. You never once wrote me a letter or and email or anything! And quiet frankly that was the best thing you could have possibly done." She said with tears streaming down her face, as much as she wanted to say this wasn't the truth she knew that deep down her heart couldn't take another heartbreak dealt to her by the heart of Lucas Scott.

"I know you don't mean that. Otherwise why else would we have slept together the night of my book signing?" He said calmly not wanting this fight to become more then it had to.

"I… Lucas, you just left after that night. But I guess I should have come to expect that since that's the highest standard you have ever set for yourself. Love 'em and leave 'em huh Scott?" She felt the knife that was stabbing her heart turn as she told Lucas all the terrible things.

"I was with Peyton! What else did you want me to do?" He argued.

"Oh I don't know Lucas try keeping it in your pants!" She yelled right in his face.

"You should have told me you were pregnant. You should have told me the truth!"

"Why so I could do to Peyton what she did to me? Sorry Lucas I might not be the best person in the world but I am better than her and her little games. Besides all the truth is, is an excuse. When have you ever been honest with me? When did you ever care for me or let me in? Stop me when this sounds familiar!"

Lucas started to feel tears form in his eyes, he wasn't sure if he was crying because of the memories she just brought back with her words or because he might have a son he didn't know about. "I would have helped you so you weren't in it alone, Brooke!"

"Well that doesn't matter anymore Lucas, because I don't need you. So you can go back to your precious little Peyton and have beautiful kids with her because I don't need you." She felt the knife turn again.

"Brooke, if I told you how I really felt right now would you hate me?" He asked.

"Lucas, I'm getting on a plane in two days and I'm flying to New York so I can get on with my life with Tom the right way, I'm not going to carry the guilt that I feel when I look at my son anymore. All of that ends tonight. This is sorry for the last time. I can't love you anymore Lucas. Not like this." She said finally standing up and walking towards the door.

"What if I told you I forgive you? What if I told you that all of this, Ian, it's ok. We can get through this together because I want to be with you Brooke Davis you're the one for me. Forgive and forget." He said pulling her by her arm turning her around to face him.

"Lucas, I can't forgive you but I can forget you. This is the end of us. Forever. I can't handle this anymore not after everything that's been said and after everything that's been done. I love you and I know you want me to want you, I want to. But I can't do this anymore." She said quietly with the raspy voice that sent the chills down his back.

"Brooke, please, I just want to know if he's mine. You at least have to give me that." Lucas said right before Brooke walked out of the room.

Brooke didn't answer instead she kept her head down, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slightly nodded, then she walked out of the room and walked away from what Lucas thought he could have had with her.

"Brooke, you're the last something that meant anything to me, I'm not going to let you go this easy," he whispered to himself as Brooke shut the door.

Brooke rested her head against the door. And realized that Lucas was in her room and she was on the outside. She took a couple of deep breaths and walked back into the room, "You can leave now."

Lucas who was sitting on the edge of the bed stood up, "Brooke, please. Don't do this. Get him tested and then find out who his real father is because you don't want him to hate you for the rest of your life like I hate Dan."

"Lucas for all he knows Tom is his real father," Brooke said sitting down where Lucas just was.

"That's not the same Brooke and you know it," He whispered sitting back down next to her.

"I'm so scared Lucas. I'm so scared." She started sobbing uncontrollably now.

Lucas pulled her into his shoulder, she tensed up but as Lucas started to calm her down she just let herself cry, "Its ok to be scared pretty girl." Brooke's breath caught in her throat. "We'll get through this together. I promise. I'm not going anywhere this time." He said picking up her head and much to his surprise kissing her. Neither of them pulled away. Surprisingly they both intensified the kiss. Brooke suddenly felt the pain in her heart go away. The guilt she held left her and for a split second, she felt at home. Lucas who since discovering out that Ian was around suddenly let himself go. He felt all the pressure in his body release and the tension he was holding in his shoulders. Nothing mattered to either of them at this moment. They just needed to be there for each other in the moment. This moment.

Brooke made the first move to make the kiss into something more as she pushed Lucas down onto the bed. She quickly tugged at the hem of his shirt undoing it, then she un buttoned all of his buttons and began to pull the shirt off of him. Lucas quickly found the zipper on her dress and undid it. He began to slide the straps off her shoulders when Brooke broke away from the kiss. "We can't do this I'm so sorry." She said getting off of Lucas and standing in a corner.

"Brooke."

"No Lucas, You have Peyton and I have Tom. These are people's lives here we can't just screw around with them. This isn't high school anymore."

"Brooke just come sit back down." He said sitting back up.

"Put your clothes back on."

Lucas started to do as he was told. He had tucked his shirt in and had most of his buttons buttoned and was now helping Brooke with her zipper when they heard the door open.

"What the hell is this?" Tom said loudly but not loud enough to wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"It's not what it looks like Tom really!" Brooke pleaded.

"So why don't you explain to me what it is then!"

Brooke looked from Tom to Lucas back to Tom. "Leave Lucas."

Lucas finished buttoning the last few buttons and quietly walked past Tom.

"Well I'm waiting." Tom said still standing at the door.

Brooke walked over and closed the door and motioned for Tom to sit down. When he sat down, she sat down next to him. "You know how me and Lucas have this," she thought about her choice of words, "past." Tom nodded his head. He surprisingly wasn't as angry as Brooke thought he would be. "Well it has a funny way of always coming up to bite me in the ass whenever my life is going good." She said with a small smile.

"I don't get it Brooke."

"Think back three years ago, when we first slept together." Tom thought for a while and then it clicked in his mind, "Ian isn't mine is he?" He asked softly.

"I had slept with Lucas a week before." She told him looking directly into his blue eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Tom asked quietly.

"Because I thought you would be mad. Why aren't you mad?" Brooke said like a child.

"Because your not the only one who sleeps around Brooke." Tom said after a moment.

She looked at him shocked at his answer, "What."

He turned to look at her, "Not lately but, it has happened."

"When?"

"The first couple months we we're dating." He admitted.

"You cheated on me?" Brooke asked.

"Hey you're not little miss perfect over here Brooke."

"We weren't together when I slept with Lucas." She said standing up.

Tom put Ian down and stood up too, he grabbed both of Brooke's arms and looked directly into her eyes, "I love you Brooke Davis, if it were my choice we'd have three kids of our own right now. But things happen."

"how many?" she asked taking a step back.

"What do you mean?"

"How many whores did you sleep with? How many times did you cheat on me? You take your pick!" she yelled.

"I don't know!" He said looking around the room trying to think, "Four five girls I guess."

"FOUR OR FIVE!?"

"What?!"

"I held the paternity from my kid from you so you slept with four or five different girls! How many other kids do you have hidden somewhere?" She asked angrily.

"It's not like that ok! I don't have other kids. Just this one. I think." He said pointing to Ian.

Brooke just scoffed at the man she thought she loved and shook her head as she turned and walked towards the bathroom. Tom caught her arm and turned them around placing himself in between the bathroom door and Brooke.

"Move." She instructed not looking into his eyes.

"No we're going to talk about this." He said sternly.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know what we're going to do about this?" he said sarcaticily.

"We're not going to do anything about this. When we get back to New York we're done." She spat in his face moving her hand from her to him motioning 'us'

"Brooke I'm not the only one in the wrong here." He said letting her go crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So what do you want to do then sparky?" she asked mirroring his posture.

"I want to be with you Brooke. Forever. You and Me this can work. It can. We can get Ian tested and then we can go on from there." He said simply.

"Its not that easy. I don't think I can trust you anymore." She said dropping her hands and her head.

"Brooke, please. Just give us a chance. Don't throw this away." He said softly.

"I can't throw away something I never had." She said looking down at the floor.

"Can we at least try and get past through this one? Please. You mean everything to me I don't want to lose that." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"But both of us did horrible things here, for the past 2 years you thought you had a son and now he might not even be yours," Brooke said as tears streamed down her face, her voice getting raspier by the second.

"Its ok Brooke, I can forgive you for that. I don't know why I'm not more upset about this but something tells me that if I let you walk out that door, I'll be making the biggest mistake of my life. I need you Brooke Davis. Please just, lets go to bed and we can discuss this later when its not so...I dont know Fresh." He said softly rubbing her shoulder.

She fought back her tears as she tried wiping them from her, "You hurt me so bad."

He nodded his head and kissed the top of hers before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I know, I'm sorry baby."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and finally Brooke tore away from the hug and walked into the bathroom. Much to Tom's dismay she locked the door. He looked at the door and didn't know what to do. So he took off his clothes, put on some shorts and climbed into bed.

Brooke reappeared from the bathroom minutes later, changed into clothes she could sleep in. She picked up her son and took him back downstairs. She almost started crying as she passed the living room and saw Lucas and Peyton cuddling on the love seat. _That should be me._ She put her son back down, unsure why Tom had brought him up in the first place. She exited and went back up to the room and found Tom sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She went and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Yeah me too." She said removing herself from him but pulling him into bed with her. "Come on lets just lay here."

"You sure?"

"Just shut up and hold me Brady."

* * *

A/N: so... not fullly resolved but you know its almost there. I'm not quiet sure what im gonna do with eaither couple. But this chapeter was kinda for he brucasers, til the very end that is. And don't worry Leyton haters. I hate them too and They'll be gone soon. Anyway thanks for reading! Please review! tell me what you think or if you have any idea's :) Also I just wanna say that the s5 premier was totally amazing. It put me in such a good mood that i had to post this. :) 

xoxo

steph


	7. One Step Forward

Wow, first off totally sorry for the wait. I've been so caught up doing things with school that I totally forgot about this. I hope you can forgive me and leave me a really good review. All the reviews on the last chapter were great thanks :) anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_One Step Forward_**

Brooke woke up the next morning to her son tugging at her arm whispering something in her ear. She moved Tom's arm that was wrapped around her waist. She was surprised after last nights blow out she was able to sleep in the same bed as him. "Hi baby, you wanna climb into bed with us." The little boy who was hugging his teddy bear tightly while sucking on his thumb nodded his head lightly. "Ok come here." She reached over and helped her son climb in between her and Tom.

"Mommy is you and daddy fighting?" Ian whispered.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her son's head towards her and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Honey why would you think that?"

"Becawse I heard you yelling wast night. You yell at me wen I'm in twouble." He told her.

Brooke smiled softly, "Baby sometimes your daddy and I yell at each other. But we love each other very much ok? Nothings going to change that."

"Pwomise?"

She chuckled a little bit, "Yes baby I promise." She pulled her son closer to her and hummed a lullaby into his ear immediately putting him to sleep.

"Brooke, wake up." Tom said as he shook her lightly.

"Go away," she said brushing off his hand from her shoulder.

"Babe, we have to pack we leave today remember?"

Brooke woke up and propped herself up on her elbo after what seemed like forever she finally spoke, "Can I ask you a question?"

Tom curiously looked at her, "Of course."

"Did you mean what you said last night? Do you really think we can make it through this because I know I hurt you and, you, you hurt me too but this," she looked towards Ian, "he's too young to lose his dad."

"Brooke, even if things don't work out and Ian doesn't turn out to be mine its ok, I'll always be in his life. He means the word to me," Tom wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, "and so do you. So to answer your question, yes I meant what I said last night."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled the back of her head towards his and kissed her lightly.

* * *

"Hey Luke," Nathan said as his brother walked into his living room. 

"Hey Nate," he said pounding fists with him, "J-Luke," he said to his nephew pounding fists with him as well, "Haley." She held out her fist almost expecting him to pound it but laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.

"What are you doing here so early?" Haley asked.

Lucas looked around, "I was actually hoping to catch Brooke before she left."

"Oh brother." Nathan said from his seat.

"Oh brother." Jamie copied him.

"Hey," he pointed at his godson, "stay away from the dark side."

"Leave him alone," Haley said pulling Luke's arm down, "and she's upstairs with Tom packing. I have to take them to the airport in a couple hours."

"Oh well then can you just tell her I stopped by?"

"She should be down soon if you want to wait." Haley offered.

"No its ok I should be getting back home anyway. Peyton is probably expecting breakfast." He said walking towards the door.

"She doesn't know you're here?" Nathan asked.

"Not exactly."

"Lucas, be careful. This isn't high school. These are people's lives." Haley warned him softly keeping her voice down.

"I know Hales, don't worry ok?" Lucas said reassuring her that nothing was going on.

She nodded lightly and mouthed the word, 'ok.'

"Bye Jamie." He said as he left.

Just as the door closed Brooke walked in with Ian attached to her hip, "Who was that?"

"Oh it was just no-" Haley started.

"Uncle Lucas! He said to tell you he stopped by!" Jamie yelled happily remembering to do as his uncle told him to.

"Oh, thanks Jamie." Brooke said sending a glare to Haley knowing that she hadn't planned on telling her that it was Lucas.

"Your welcome Auntie Brooke!" Jamie said before getting a toy he was playing with and running off into his room.

"Thanks Haley," Brooke said as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Brooke I just-"

"Don't worry about it Haley Tom, Ian and I are going back to New York soon and you can lie to me over the phone from now on." Brooke said as she set her son down on the counter and went to the cabinet to pour him some cereal.

"I wasn't going to lie to you!"

"You just weren't going to tell me." She said flatly.

"I know how the two of you are. The less you talk the better."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked harshly.

"It means that he loves Peyton. He's with Peyton and you're with Tom. The second that the two of you begin to really, really talk to each other it will be high school all over again and I don't know about you but I'd rather not have to go through that again once was more than enough." Haley told her best friend strictly, "Brooke, I just want you to move on and be happy and not have to deal with the drama."

Brooke poured milk into Ian's Lucky Charms and sat him at the table with a glass of orange juice, "Haley, Lucas and I are always going to have a thing. No matter how hard we try to forget our past it will always keep coming back to bite us in the ass. Now if you'd excuse me I have to finish packing." Brooke said walking out of the kitchen. "Nate, keep an eye on my son," she told him as she walked passed Nathan who was sitting on the couch.

Brooke walked into the room and Tom was on the phone, she went into the bathroom and gathered all of her things from in there. When she came out Tom had a huge smile on his face, "What are you so happy about?" Brooke asked him.

"If we win the next game then we're division champs!" He told her.

"Wow that's amazing!" She yelled jumping into his arms. He was still holding her off the ground and she bent her head down to meet his lips. "Congratulations, baby, I'm so proud of you." She told him kissing her again. "We should celebrate!"

"Yeah what do you want to do?"

"I don't know division champ you tell me." She told him kinking her eyebrow.

He put her down, "Lets stay a little longer and we can take everyone out to dinner tonight and catch a flight after. Your Brooke Davis you can call in your private jet." He told her smiling widely.

Brooke wanted to object and just tell him she wanted to get the hell out of Tree Hill, "Ok we can do that. You call the airlines and cancel our flight and I'll call my assistant and get the jet." He bent down and kissed her. "I'll go down and tell Haley." She said faking a smile.

Brooke walked into the living room to find Jamie and Ian arm wrestling. Ian of course was losing but not by much. "Nathan I told you to watch my son not engage him in an arm wrestling war." She told him smaking him on the back of the head as she passed by him. "Where's your wife?"

"Picking up Jamie's room," Nathan said distracted by the match "1,2,3! And Mini Davis wins!!!" Nathan said standing up reaching across the table picking up a cheering Ian. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked over to Jamie's room.

"Hey Haley," she said entering but instead of finding Haley cleaning she found her crying.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke said jumping to her side.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Haley said wiping away her tears and standing up to put away Jamie's clothes.

"Haley, you know I didn't mean to what I said earlier. I was just upset about everything. Now come on you know you can tell me anything so spill it." She said turning her friend around.

"I think, I think I'm pregnant." Haley said crying into Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke was confused now as to why exactly she was crying, "Haley that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Well yes it's a good thing but what if Nathan freaks out like last time and they turn out horrible this can just turn into one huge mess." She confesed.

"Hey it's going to be ok. Tell your husband, he's going to be thrilled." She told her wiping away her tears.

"Yeah maybe your right. Was there something you needed?" Haley asked after she blew her nose.

"Can we impose on you for a little while longer. Tom wants to treat all everyone to dinner."

"Yeah that's fine with me."

"Great," Brooke said before walking out of the room.

"Oh Brooke!" Haley called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need me to tell Lucas? I get the feeling that there are some weird vibes going on between the two of you." Haley told her peaking out of the door.

"No it's ok, I was going to swing by Karen's in a little bit I'll stop by and tell him while I'm on my way. But thanks Haley." Brooke responded.

Haley just nodded her head and went back to putting away Jamie's clothes thinking about how she was possibly going to have another baby and how weird things were right now.

* * *

"Hey Tom I'm gonna go for a drive you want to come?" Brooke offered. 

"Um, no I think I'm going to take a shower, go for a run, beat Nate in a game of Madden" He said smugly.

"Ok well take a shower after you run not before." She told him before placing a kiss on his lips. She was glad that everything was finally off her chest and things weren't really weird between them.

Brooke walked into Karen's Café and looked around. Things sure had changed since the last time she was in there.

"Brooke Davis to what do I owe this pleasure?" Karen said coming from the kitchen with a towel thrown over her shoulder.

"Coffee." Brooke said smiling.

"Coming right up" Karen replied as she poured her a cup.

"Tom is treating everyone to dinner tonight if you and Lily would like to come." She said after taking a sip. "I'd love to spend more time with you before I leave."

"That actually sounds like fun. What time?"

"Around 7ish? I'll have Haley call you with the detail if you'd like."

"Sure that sounds great. Thanks Brooke." Karen told her as she poured herself her own cup of coffee.

"Of course."

After the two sat in silence for a while Karen finally asked, "do you miss it here?"

Brooke thought about it, "Sometimes, I miss the people. But not the drama."

Karen laughed, "I understand."

"New York is just perfect for me." Brooke explained as she took a sip, "it has everything I've ever wanted, but this will always be home for me."

"It's a good place to call home." Karen said.

Brooke nodded, "It is," just then the bell to the door rung.

"Hey mom," Lucas said walking into the café. "Brooke."

"Lucas."

Lucas went behind the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee "I didn't mean to interrupt I'll just go."

"Oh don't be silly sit down" Karen invited her son to sit on the empty stool between her and Brooke.

Brooke drank the rest of her coffee quickly, almost as a nervous habit. "Hey Luke um, you and Peyton are invited to dinner tonight. On Tom and I if you'd like to come." She told him.

"I thought you left today?" He questioned.

"Change of plans, Tom wants to celebrate being Division Champs by taking everyone out to eat and then we're taking my private jet home after."

"Oh, must be nice." He told her sipping his coffee.

"Be nice Lucas Eugene." Karen scolded her son.

"Sorry," He responded. "Thanks for the invite Brooke. I'll let Peyton know and we'll see." He told her before standing up. "I got to go."

"Hey you owe me for that coffee." Karen stated.

"Put it on my tab!" He yelled as he rushed out of the café.

"Sorry about him, I don't know what has been up with him." She told Brooke rubbing her arm.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'd better be going now." She said hugging Karen, "I'll have Haley call you." She said as she got 2 dollars out of her wallet.

"Alright," Karen said wiping down the counter, "and it was on the house."

"Thanks Karen." Brooke rushed out of the cafe and caught Lucas at his car. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think that;s the best thing to do right now Brooke."

"Then why'd you come looking for me this morning?" She asked bitterly.

"Because I wanted to say goodbye." He told her not turning around.

She finally caught up to him and stopped him making him face her, "Lucas I'm sorry ok?" She told him out of breath.

"I don't think you are, you made that clear last night."

"I was hurt and caught off guard what did you expect?" She argued.

"Thats no excuse." He told her.

"Yes it is Lucas."

"So what are you going to do then?" He asked her sternly.

"I'm, I think i'm going to get him tested I told Tom about everything and he had some secrets of his own to spill and now we just want to be right by Ian." She explained. She broke the eye contact. "I'm sorry I hurt you Lucas. It isn't fair."

"What if he's mine?" He asked not wanted to stray from what needed to be said.

"Well if he's yours we'll work out a custody agreement. Maybe he can come down here everyonce and a while or you can come up and see him but we don;t have to go through the courts or anything I don't want you to have to pay me anything."

"But I want to help you out Brooke." He argued.

"Well I don't want your money." she told him bluntly. "I got myself in this mess and I've learned to deal with it."

"Brooke," He said putting a hand on her shoulder, "We're going to get through this."

"I know we will Lucas I just hope i'm doing the right thing." She told him finally looking at him in the eyes again.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, "You don't love him," he said softly.

"What are you talking about of course I love my son"

"No Tom, Your just with him because it's safe."

"What?"

"You'd rather not be with him I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know what your talking about Lucas," Brooke said tunring to walk away.

"Hey, don't walk away." He said grabbing her arm.

She yanked her arm from his grip, "I do love him."

"but not like you love me." He responded quickly.

She looked at him shocked not knowing what to say.

"See the silence says everything." He told her smiling, "Brooke if Ian's mine we can have it all I can move to New York and we can be a happy family like we always wanted."

She dropped her shoulders and removed his hand from them, "Not like i loved you you Lucas," She told him holding his hand, "Your with Peyton now far be it I take that from you." She told him.

"But I don't want to be with Peyton I want to be with you!" He yelled at her.

"You can't! how can you just get over me holding this from you?" She questioned.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He told told her.

She gulped, her mind flashing back to a similar time in their history:

_"Brooke!" Lucas said chasing after her "I'm sorry," He said holding his arms out to his sides. He looked away for a second, "What you did with Chris, its ok." He said looking back at her._

_Brooke held on to her self tighter, more tears forming in her eyes, "It's not!" She looked away, "It can't be its too much to forgive." She said looking back at him._

_He shruged his shoulders, "Well that's too bad, because I forgive you"_

_"You can't!"_

_He leaned in towards her, "I just did. So your gonna have to just deal with it." He inhaled quickly, "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we were together but-"_

_"I love you." Brooke finally said not being able to hold it in any longer._

_Lucas' voice caught in his throught "I love you, too." He touched her cheek gently, "Pretty girl."_

Brooke thought for a moment being taken aback by what he just told her and the sincerity in his voice when he said it. She looked around for a second asking herself if this was real and she found herself saying, "I love you too."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! ok so you tell me what you think might happen next. and i bet you didn't see that one coming. ;) 

anyways thanks for reading please review!

xoxo

steph.


	8. I Saw Myself Loving You

Ok so it was brought up that Ian speaks pretty well for his age. Yeah i thought that too. i based him off of my sister. and she's 2 and a half and talks alot. I know some things stretch it but you gotta remember if i wrote everything the way it sounded it would be jibberish. haha but i'll try harder to make it more realistic i was just going off my own sister. Soooooooo.. i'll work on that and thanks for that note too.

I'm pretty happy with the recent reviews and i already know whats going to happen. i hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_I Saw Myself Loving You_**

"I love you too." Brooke said quietly. Lucas just looked at her smiling he moved in to kiss her but was shocked when she turned her head away. "I just can't be with you anymore Lucas." She continued. She removed his hands from her and kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled calling after her. He received no reply, instead she just kept on walking back to Haley's car. Lucas stood there unsure of what had just happpened. He looked around contimplating driving after her. He put his arms on the roof of his car and let his head rest against them. "People that are meant to be together always end up together in the end, you'll see." He said outloud but to himself.

* * *

"Come here buddy," Tom said as he lifted Ian onto the bed. "What color do you want to wear tonight? Blue, Black or Red?" 

"Wed!" The little boy yelled excitedly.

Tom chuckled, "Ok Red it is." He put his pair of jeans and helped him put a red shirt that red 'New England Patriots' across it. "Wow your handsome." Tom told him messing up Ian's hair. He put him on the floor and handed him his shoes. "You want me to help?" The little boy nodded his head, "Alright then." Tom said as he sat on the floor and helped Ian put his shoes on. "Can you strap them?" he asked. The little boy put the velcro straps together. "Alright man! High five!" Tom said holding up his hand. His son stood up, with a huge smile on his face and jumped to slap his hand.

"Woah whats going on in here?" Brooke asked happily coming into the room.

"Daddy dwessed me." Ian said standing up showing off his shirt.

"Oh I bet he did." Brooke said, "Come on lets re-dress you." Brooke said picking up her son and placing him back on the bed.

Tom dropped his head forward and Ian did the same thing, "Sorry babe I tried my hardest."

"Sowwy babe i twied my hawdest." Ian imitated.

"Hey echo hands up." Brooke told Ian, "Tom we're going to a fancy restaurant I think he can wear something better than a Patriots shirt."

"Hey I like that shirt!" Tom laughed.

"I know you do honey," She put on Ian's button up shirt and started buttoning it, "but i want my kid to look cute." She said laughing.

"Daddy swaid i wooked handswome." Ian told his mom as he watched her button the buttons, "Mommy me do it?" Ian said as he started to try and button up the buttons.

Brooke let her son try and do the buttons and moved over to their clothes and picked out a black shirt similar to Ian's and handed it to Tom, "I want my man to look cute too."

"Brooke!" Tom whined sitting on the bed.

"No whining, put the shirt on while I put this on." She said holding up a knee length black sequence party dress.

"Fine." Tom said as he removed the shirt he was wearing so he could out the one that Brooke picked out for him, "But I'm doing my own hair!" He yelled to Brooke who was in the bathroom changing.

She cracked the door open a bit sticking her head out, "Not a chance Brady."

* * *

"She wants us to go?" Peyton asked from the couch. 

"Yeah she even invited my mom," Lucas told her fro inside the kitchen.

Peyton scoffed, "Well duh she loves your mom."

Lucas out his head down for a second at the work 'love.' He walked into the living room and stood behind the couch that Peyton was sitting on, "I think it'd be nice, Haley and Nathan are going to be there too."

Peyton turned around on the couch shocked at what she was hearing, "You want to go don't you?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "It could be fun."

"No, fun would be Brooke accidently slipping in front of a bus." Peyton said standing up.

"Thats not fair you wouldn't wish that upon her, you know you wouldnt!" Lucas said taking a step closer to her.

"You never defend the person your with do you? Lucas I'm not going to eat with my best friend that forgot about me!" Peyton said as she walked closer to him stopping when she was only about two steps away.

"She didn't forget about you ok? and you never tried to call her either ok things were pretty hard for her in New York!" Lucas yelled in Brooke's defence.

"How would you know?"

Lucas remained silent.

It clicked in her head, "You kept in touch with her didn't you?" She asked.

Again Lucas said nothing.

"I cannot believe you would keep in touch with her behind my back!"

"It wasn't like that Peyton! I swear we got together the night of my book signing!" Lucas yelled mentally slapping himself for saying that.

"Got together?"

"We went out," He said using his hands to kind of talk for him, "hung out," he ran his fingers threw his hair, "just as friends." He swallowed.

"Why do I get the feeling that your lieing to me?" Peyton asked taking one step closer to him.

Lucas broke eye contact, "I..."

"Did you kiss her?" She asked sternly.

"Peyton I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Peytons hand connecting with his face cut him off.

"And here I thought you had changed," She said as she walked past him.

"Peyton it was three years ago and we did it to her ok whats the big difference?"

Peyton who was half way up the stairs turned around, "The big difference is that we aren't in high school anymore and no one ever just kisses Brooke Davis without it meaning something I grew up with her I know this."

"Peyton it," He looked down, "It didn't mean anything. It was a long time ago and we were being careless and it just happened."

"It?" Peyton asked getting angrier by the second.

Lucas shot his head back obviously the hole he was digging himself just kept getting deeper, "Peyton I, listen to me if I wanted to be with Brooke after that night I wouldn't have come back home to you." He said desperately.

"Then why haven't you said sorry?" she asked quietly.

Lucas knew why he hadn't apologized, that night meant the world to him, he wouldn't apologize for that.

"Did you sleep with her? and don't lie to me Lucas," She asked.

He looked around letting his shoulders drop he took a deep breath, "yes."

He felt another sharp sting on his cheek as Peyton had slapped him again, "We're done."

"You don't mean that!" He said rushing up the stairs.

She turned around rushing back down the stairs causing Lucas to walk backwards, "Yes, I do mean it, because obviously the past three years we've been living a lie! How do I know that Brooke's kid isn't your kid!"

Lucas inhaled quickly.

"Oh my god. You have a kid." She shook her head and walked off again.

"No slap this time?" He asked sarcasticly.

"No I'll save that one for Brooke." She said before slamming the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

"Nathan let's go!" Haley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yeah I'm coming!" He yelled from the bed room.

"Thomas lets go!" Brooke yelled while standing next to Haley.

"You would think that they'd be yelling at us," Haley said getting a water bottle from the refigerator.

"He's probably re-doing his hair," Brooke said chuckling.

"Kid's lets go!" Haley yelled, 2 seconds later Ian and Jamie cam running around the corner.

"Mommy can I eat a big steak!" Jamie asked his mom.

"We'll see and tie your shoes." Haley told her son as she turned around to check if the dishwasher was finished.

"Auntie Brooke can you help me?" Jamie asked.

"Of course handsome," Brooke said carefully kneeling down to help her godson tie his shoes.

"Momma am i handswome too?" Ian asked tapping his mother on the shoulder.

"Yes baby your especially handsome," Brooke said grabbing her son and hugging him tightly.

"Ok we're ready," Nathan said entering the kitchen with Tom right behind them.

"What did I tell you about your hair?" Brooke said as she walked over to Tom.

"Woman I am a grown man!" Tom said joking around.

Brooke tapped his chest, "Sure baby, we'll see about that." and she walked out into the living room.

Tom and Nathan exchanged glaces, "That didn't sound to good did it?"

Nathan shook his head, "No."

"Let's go boys," Brooke said sweetly from the door.

"Your in trouble," Haley said as she walked past Tom.

"Yeah," he said putting his head down before he turned to follow everyone.

* * *

"Thank you so much for inviting me Brooke," Karen said hugging her before she sat down, "And you look so handsome!" She told Ian who immediatly started blushing. 

"What about me grandma? how do I look?!" Jamie yelled.

"Oh you look just like your daddy!" Karen said before placing a kiss on his cheek. She made her rounds before sitting down next to Haley.

"I love that he calls you grandma." She whispers in Karens ear.

"It makes me feel old." Karen said laughing.

Haley pushed her shoulder lightly laughing at her. Karen had practicly raised Haley so it was no wonder that she had Jamie call her grandma.

"So are we expecting anyone else?" Tom asked as the waiter arrived to take their drink orders.

Nathan shook his head no, Haley did the same, Brooke looked around the table for any responce.

"I guess not." Tom said, "We're good sir thank you." He procedded to to tell the waiter. He took their drink orders and everyone started to talk. Som about Brooke's fashion line others about football and basketball.

"Karen, were Lucas and Peyton going to come?" Haley asked.

"Im not too sure. I mean I guess not, Lucas isn't one to be late." Karen said looking around the restraunt.

"Was he coming for sure?" Brooke asked trying not to be too suspicious.

"Yeah he said he was going to ask Peyton," Haley said taking out her phone, "I'll call him."

"Oh Haley you don't have to!" Brooke said gesturing to Haley that it was alright.

"Well it looks like you won't have to call him Haley," Karen said pointing towards the door at a nervous looking Lucas who had just walked in.

"Sorry I hope you weren't waiting for me were you?" Lucas said as he sat in a free chair which happened to be located next to Tom who was convinently sitting across from Brooke.

"No I'm glad you could make it," Tom said extending his hand out to Lucas who awkwardly accepted it.

"Where's Peyton?" Karen asked.

"Um," Lucas stammered, "She's at home."

"Why didn't she come?" Haley questioned.

"Um, she wanted to get some stuff together at the house I think." He lied.

Brooke knew he was lieing he always did this thing with his eyebrows when he lied. She wanted to know the real reason as to why her former best friend decided no to come enjoy the free food.

"Momma can i have waterw?" Ian asked poking Brookes shoulder.

"Honey the waiter hasn't come with the drinks yet." She politly told him

"Please!" he whispered not loud enough for his father to hear.

"Fine," Brooke said as she turned to ask Haley for her keys so she could go get his sippy cup from her car.

"I can go if you want Brooke," Lucas offered.

"Its ok Luke, I'm a big girl I can walk outside by myself," She said standing up.

"I was just going to go to the restroom and figured I'd get it while I was up." He said.

"Don't worry about it," she said calmy walking past Lucas.

"What's up with her?" Nathan asked.

Tom shook his head, "I wish I knew."

Lucas looked to where he had just seen Brooke exit fully knowing what was bothering her He exhaled a soft breath and asked to be excused because he was going to the restroom. He went and washed his hands and was doming out of the restroom when he walked into Brooke.

"Oh sorry," he said as he bumped into her.

"Whatever," She said walking by him.

"Brooke can we talk about this please?" he said walking after her.

She turned around facing lucas, "No we can not talk about this because the guy who loves me is in that room waiting for me to come back."

"One second please?"

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked quickly.

"What?"

"Where's is she? Why isn't she here? She would never miss an oppertunity to rub the fact that she has you in my face." She told him bitterly.

"We," He looked around, "we broke up."

Brooke chuckled, "The golden couple broke up?"

"Brooke don't be like this," Lucas told her sternly.

"You wrote a freakin book about her while we were dating. Everynight you'd go home and write about Peyton. Don't tell me you never did that because you know you did." she told him pointing at him.

"Brooke what does that have to do with anything?" Lucas asked confused about what was going on.

"Why did she break up with you? I'm assuming she broke up with you because it always works that way."

"Brooke!"

"What did you do Lucas?"

"I never stopped loving you!" he said finally reaching his breaking point.

Brooke took a step back, "Don't say that."

"You know it's true. I told you that this afternoon. And you love me back you said it yourself!" He said forcing his words upon her.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Brooke said turning to look at the floor.

"You were thinking the same thing I was, Think back to that day Brooke." He said cupping her face, "The day we started a family."

"You don't know that."

"You loved me then and you do know if it wasn't for Tom there would be nothing holding us back Brooke!" He pleaded.

"It doesn't work that way Lucas!" She argued stubbornly.

"Alright then explain to me how it works!" He asked trying to find anyway to hold on to them, to salvage anything that they might have.

"I go back to that table, I sit down, and forget that I ever told you anything." She whispered.

Lucas took a deep breath, his heart hurting from her words, "she knows."

"She knows what?" Brooke asked shaking her head her voice getting raspy.

"She knows about Ian how we slept together the night of my signing." He said.

Brooke bit her bottom lip faintly showing her dimples, "You know that night I saw myself loving you for the rest of my life, just the way I thought of you in high school." Shelooked away for a second then back into his eyes, "And then you left, you went running back to Peyton like you always did."

"Brooke," Lucas said softly.

"I let go of any thought I ever had of having a life with you that night. and it killed me Lucas it killed me! and for a week i moped around depressed because the one boy that I would have given the world for left me, to go back to my best friend." She felt tears start to build up in her eyes, "It hurt oh it hurt so bad but then I realized that I don't need you to survive Lucas Scott. I just wanted to believe that I did. So I moved on."

"Then why haven't you let go of us? Really really let go of us because you wouldn't have told me you loved me if you had truely moved on."

"Because three years ago when we slept together and possibly created the little boy I cherish most in life my dreams came true. That was the night I signed my major contract. The one that said I was it I was in charge. That was the night B. Davis Inc. was created." She said staring deep into his blue eyes.

"Brooke I-"

"anf you were standing next to me when all my wildest dreams came true. It wasn't Tom it wasn't Peyton it was you." she told him placing her hand over his heart.

"That was the night of my first book signing, the night I knew I had really made it." He confessed, "I had just gotten the news that my book was more than likely going to come onto the charts at number 1. That was the night that my dreams came true."

Brooke nodded her head and faintly smiled, "And who was the one standing next to you?"

"It was you."

Brooke nodded, "You'll always be that boy Lucas. Your just never going to be able to break my heart again." she said before turning to walk back to the table.

"Brooke," He said getting her to turn around, "If you weren't with Tom do you think that maybe we'd have a chance?"

She looked to the floor, "I'm sorry Lucas." Thats all she said as she turned to walk away again. She didnt answer his question which left him to feel a little glimmer of hope as he waited a couple of minutes before returning back to the table.

Brooke sat down and reached for Tom's hand, "I love you."

Tom reached over and kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you more."

The rest of dinner went smoothly, Lucas came back to the table and tried catching Brooke when she would stare at him but to no avail. She wasn't looking. At the end of the night her family said good night and they went to the airport to board her private jet.

"Tonight was fun," Tom said while strapping in a sleeping Ian into his seat.

"Yeah it was," Brooke said sitting down pulling Tom down next to her, "But I'm glad we're going home."

"Me too."

The couple sat in silence for a while until Brooke lifted her head off of Tom's shoulder and placed her chin on it instead looking directly into his eyes as he turned to face her, "Can we just make it a point to leave what ever happened here and Tree Hill here in Tree Hill."

Tom looked away towards Ian, "We have some unfinished business don't you think."

"That can wait, your not going anywhere he's not going anywhere we'll take care of that when we do, if we do." she went back to resting her head on his shoulder, "Right now i just want to focus on us and our future we'll worry about my past later but right now I just want to be with you."

Tom looked at her through the corner of his eyes, "You ok?"

"Yeah I just think it's time I stop fooling myself." she answered he voice cracking as it had gotten progressivly raspier throughout the night.

"if you want to wait to get him tested Brooke, we'll wait." He said squeezing her hand tighter then before.

"Yeah I think I want to wait."

"Then we'll wait." Tom said before turning and placing a kiss on the top of Brooke's head.

They didn't move or talk much the rest of the flight. Instead they just enjoyed each others company.

* * *

a/n: so?? what'd you think. I hope you liked it. let me know in the great reviews i know you want to leave me :)

thanks for reading and again thanks for the reviews on the last chapter

xoxo

steph


	9. CrushCrushCrush

wow i got some amazing reviews on the last chapter. Im glad. Thank you so much if you reviewed. :)

anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_CrushCrushCrush_**

"Tom," Brooke said as she shook him lightly, "Wake up." Tom groaned slightly and dug his head further into his pillow. "Babe, you have to go to practice. You have the big game in two days!" She told him. Finally getting him to turn around so that he was facing her. Brooke looked at him and started laughing.

Tom smiled, "What?"

"Your cute when you wake up in the morning," Brooke said before leaning over and placing a kiss on his forehead, "Now wake up."

"Why? its not like I have to fly to practice or anything. We're playing here in New York remember?"

It had been almost a month since Brooke, Tom and Ian had returned from Tree Hill and in two day's Tom and the Patriots would face The Dallas Cowboys in the Super Bowl.

Brooke looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I said wake up."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Yes ma'am." He said as he sat up.

"I'm going to go wake up your son," Brooke said as she walked out, "And don't roll your eyes at me!" She yelled back joking with him.

"Yes ma'am!" He called after her.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley said as she shook her husband awake.

"Huh?" He said groggily wiping his eyes.

"I'm going to go to Karen's I promised I'd pick up Lily," She told him sitting at the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to go.

"Ok do you want me to go with you?" He asked sitting up.

She shook her head, "No its ok, just watch Jamie." She told him as she leaned over and lightly met her lips to his.

"Bye Hales." He told her after returning the kiss.

"Bye."

Haley went into Jamie's room and kissed him goodbye as she always did when she left the house. when she got to the front door Nathan called her from the kitchen where he was now standing, "I love you."

She turned to face him, he stood there wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. "I love you too."

* * *

"Mom its not like that I promise." Lucas told his mom as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So then you flying out to New York in two days has nothing to do with going to see Brooke?" Karen asked as she sat her daughter Lily on the counter.

"Lucas wuvs Brooke!" Lily yelled excitedly.

"I know he does honey." Karen whispered in her ear.

"Ma?!"

"Ok, my son the writer/basketball player is flying out to New York to meet a new Editor when he had a perfectly good one already?" Karen questioned as she wiped Lily's mouth.

"I already told you I fired Lindsey because Peyton didn't like her and nothing was getting done," Lucas said.

"Yeah and I'm a famous musician," Haley said as she walked into the cafe. She placed a kiss on Lucas' cheek as well as Karen and Lily's.

"Haley you are a famous musician." Lucas said.

"Was. I was a famous musician," She corrected as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "So what are fighting about?"

"Were not fighting about anything."

"Lucas is flying down to New York in two days." Karen said.

"To meet with an editor for my new book!" Lucas corrected.

"Huh," Haley said as she took a seat next to Lucas on the other side of the counter. "Doesn't Brooke live in New York and isn't Tom playing in the Super Bowl which conveniently happens to be in New York in two days?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that the 'girl for you' will be in New York the same time you will, is a little coincidental?"

"Haley," Lucas started.

"I'm, just saying if you're going over there to win her over you better succeed because I've dealt with both of you guys when you have broken hearts and its not something that I want to deal with." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm not going over there to win her back I'm going to find a new editor. Lindey didnt want the job back after i chose Peyton over her so I need a new editor. besides I probably won't even see her." He told his best friend as he stood up, "Now I got to go I have to pack." He leaned over the counter and kissed his mother and sister on the cheek, "Trust me Haley," he told her as his placed a kiss on her cheek before he left.

"So what do you think Haley?" Karen asked.

"I think that must be a record." she sipped her coffee, "Lucas taking a month to fly out to Brooke."

Karen laughed a little, "That's my boy."

"Yeah" She chuckled too, "Well you ready Lily? I'm sure Jamie is waiting for you." The little girl nodded her head quickly. "Ok lets go!"

"Ah hold on!" Karen said as she grabbed on to her daughters face, "Behave and do what Aunt Haley says."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok I love you." She said as she placed a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"Love you too mommy."

"Thanks you Haley, I really have to get some stuff done here and at the house." She said extending her arm out.

Haley grabbed her hand, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Hey baby wake up." Brooke said lightly shaking Ian.

The little boy slightly opened his eyes.

"Come on," Brooke said as she placed a kiss on his head. "If you hurry you'll get to say bye to daddy before he leaves to work."

The little boy opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, "Daddy!" He yelled as he ran towards his parents room.

Brooke shook her head, "Of course he wakes up for him." she got up and made her son's bed and picked out his clothes before she followed her son into her bedroom.

"Daddy can i pway too?" Ian asked as he pulled on Toms shorts.

"Sure buddy, here put this on." Tome said handing him a jersey.

"COOL!" Ian yelled.

Brooke leaned against the doorway and just watched them. For a second she was happy because she had a family then she remembered that the paternity of Ian still hung in the air.

Ian slipped on the jersey, "Can I keep it?!"

Tom got down on his knees so he was almost eye level, "Well I need this for work but you have one remember?"

"But I want yours!" Ian pouted.

Tom looked around his room. He got up and walked over to his bag that he usually takes to practice, "Here you can have this one instead." He said handing him an old blue game day jersey he had put in there a while ago.

"COOL! this is way better!" He said jumping up and down. Tom helped him take off the practice jersey he was wearing and put on the game day one.

"Now you look like me!" Tom yelled happily.

"Daddy can i go wif you?" Ian asked.

"eh you wouldn't like it. Plus who is going to keep your mommy company if you come with me?"

"Auntie Hawey?" Ian offered making Tom laugh and Brooke drop her jaw.

Tom looked over to Brooke and winked at her receiving her famous eye roll in return, "You stay here and maybe next time you can come with me."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise son." Ian nodded his head. "Ok, Daddy has to leave now but your going to be a big boy for mommy right?" Ian nodded his head. "Ok I love you son." He told him as he hugged him tightly.

"I love you too daddy" Ian said latching on to his father.

Tom placed a kiss on Ian's head and stood up. "Bye baby." He told Brooke.

"Can I go wif you?" She pouted.

Tom threw his head back, "You too?" he asked laughing.

"Have a good day hun," She said.

"I will, I'll call you when I get a chance."

"Ok," She kissed him lightly but passionately on his lips "I love you."

"I love you too," He responded. He kissed her forehead, grabbed his bag, and left.

"Ok kiddo time to take a shower and put some clothes on." Brooke said extending her hand to her son.

"Mommy can I wear dis pwease?" He pleaded.

"We'll see," She said taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

"So Lucas is going to New York," Haley said sitting down on the couch with Nathan.

"Finally," he said as he wrapped his arm around Haley. "You think that anything will happen between them?"

"I think something already did He just didnt tell us about it."

"Yeah?"

"I mean isn't it obvious? Those two were crazy about each other. He never really loved Peyton."

"I don't know, he wrote a book about her and fired his editor when Peyton thought something was going on between them since he spent a lot of time in New York" Nathan suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone was in that book and Lucas even said it he wanted Brooke by him when his dreams came true. Besides No one really liked Lindsey anyway, she had a man face and I really do agree with Peyton she totally had a thing for Lucas."

"Ok, but what about that manuscript he wrote like two years ago?" He asked

"What about it? It was horrible. It was about a damn scientist and a comet."

"Yeah but the Boy saw a comet and everything was ok remember? Peyton drives a Comet."

"So Lucas is in love with her car? Bid deal. Lucas didn't wrote that book about Peyton. He just put that in there so she wuold think it was about her and besides she'd never guess the book was about Brooke. That was probably the last thing on her mind since Lucas hadn't seen Brooke since she moved. Think about it, Peyton never left Lucas. Brooke did. And if i remember correctly Lucas was able to write more after he had that book signing in New York. What are the odds that Brooke didn't show up to that? She loved him remember. The Comet that came back was Brooke not Peyton or her damn car."

"So Lucas has been in love with Brooke this whole time?"

"I think he's been trying, and failing, to get over Brooke this entire time. Something happened the last time they met. Something they aren't telling us." She said placing her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"So are we going to try and find out what happened?"

Haley picked her head up and looked him dead in the eye, "Your kidding right?"

"What I just thought that you'd want to-"

"Of course we're going to try and find out what happened. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

Nathan smiled, "I got Lucas you got Brooke?"

"Sounds like a plan." Haley agreed.

* * *

"Hello?" Brooke said answering her phone.

"Hey you."

"Hi baby, How's practice going?" Brooke asked shutting her laptop.

"Its going good. I should actually be done here in like 45 min I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat."

"Yeah i'd-" Brooke looked at her phone, "I'd love too, let me call you in a bit Haley is on the other line."

"Ok I'll text you."

"K Bye babe." She clicked over, "Hey Hales Whats up?"

"Nothing much just haven't talked to you in a while so I thought I'd call." Haley said stirring the batter for the brownies she was making.

"I talked to you last night Haley," Brooke laughed.

"Well that's a long time geez." Haley scoffed.

"So whats up?"

"Nothing I'm watching Lily for Karen."

"Lucas can't watch his own sister or what?"

"Oh he's writing I think, so I said I'd watch her. Plus she gets to play with Jamie where as with Lucas she'd be bored." She chuckled.

"True, so how is his newest book coming along?"

"Its going ok I suppose I mean i read some of the pages he had written and it wasn't anything special."

"Well I'm sure he'll get it eventually."

"Yeah," She turned around and saw Nathan standing there with a questioning look on his face, "Hey Brooke, this is going to sound weird but I'm just going to come right out and ask you. What happened between you and Lucas?"

Brooke was shocked at what her best friend had just asked, "What do you mean"

"I just i get the feeling that something we don't know about happened between the two of you."

Brooke swallowed, "We um, Well we have our history Haley."

"I know that, I do, Its just, is there anything else you haven't told me maybe?"

Ian walked into the room, "Momma can i have some milk?" Brooke's heart broke, "Yeah baby hold on." She took a deep breath, "We," she gulped, "We slept together a while back."

"What?! When? How?" Haley exclaimed.

"Along time ago before Ian was born and before Tom and I were together. It was at his book signing and we were really drunk and I didn't know he was with Peyton." Brooke said quickly in one breath, "Tell me you don't hate me."

"Brooke, Of course I don't hate you Im just a little shocked is all." Haley looked up at Nathan who was gesturing and mouthing the words 'what happened?'

"Look Haley, it happened a long time ago and we kinda buried it. its water under the bridge ok?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Ok well I have to go Ian wants me."

"Alright, tell him I say Hi."

"ok I will, Bye tutor mom, love you."

"Yeah bye tigger, love you too." she hung up the phone. "They slept together."

"What?!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah at his Book signing."

"Well that explains a lot." He said

"Yeah but it also leaves a lot unexplained."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Yeah maybe your right. Lets drop it and forget we found this out ok?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Game day..._**

"Ian come on babe lets go!" Brooke called from the door.

Her son came running wearing his daddy's jersey, "We gonna see Daddy now?"

Brooke chuckled, "yeah baby we're gonna go see daddy now."

* * *

Brooke sat with Ian watching Tom play. They were winning by 14 at the half.

"Ok come on baby 2 more quarters and this is yours."

Brooke felt as though she was a cheerleader again. It brought back memories of the state championship. The day she let Lucas walk away. The second quarter started and on the first play the Cowboys scored a touchdown.

"Dammit!" Brooke yelled loudly.

"Mommy you said a bad word," Ian told his mother

"Yes I did baby and you should never repeat what Mommy says ok?" The little boy nodded his head.

Tom stepped on to the field. He started the play and was quickly sacked.

"Shit!" Brooke yelled then turned to Ian "Sorry son." She turned back to the field and noticed that Tom wasn't getting up. "Come on Tom get up. Get up Tom" The Refs called out the Trainers. Brooke stood up worried about Tom. Thats when he saw her.

Tom finally stood up. The Trainers led him off the field. Brooke let out the breath she'd been holding and sat down, "Thank god."

The back up quarterback came on and on his first attempt was sacked and fumbled. The Cowboys picked up the ball and ran it all the way back.

Brooke shook her head. She turned around and asked the waiter in the room to find out if Tom was ok.

He came in about 15 minutes later and told her that he had a sprained wrist but would be back on the field hopefully on the last drive. Brooke told him thank you and turned back to watch the game, there was 2 minutes left in the game and the cowboys were on their own 15 yard line leading the game by 3.

"Come on Fumble, Fumble" Brooke whispered. Ian mimicked her.

She turned and smiled at him. Romo snapped the ball and was quickly sacked dropping the ball. "YES!" she yelled jumping up and down. She exhaled deeply and looked out into the excited crowd as the Patriots took the field for their last drive. She thought that maybe she was going crazy when she spotted someone who looked exactly like Lucas. The man had his back to her so she just shook it off. The man turned around and she let go of yet another breath. "It's not him Brooke calm down." She looked back onto the field. The Patriots had gained only 5 yards on the last 3 downs. "Do or die." She whispered to herself. With only 12 seconds on the clock this was going to be the last play of the game. Tom took the shotgun snap, he took a couple steps back and looked deep to Moss. He threw the Hail Mary pass. The stayed in the air for what seemed like forever everyfan's eyes following it slowly. Moss stretched out his hands and dove catching the ball in the end zone. The Stadium erupted.

"YES!!" Brooke yelled loudly, "Daddy won baby!" She said picking up a happy Ian.

"Daddy! daddy!" he yelled loudly.

The last whistle blew and it was official the Patriot had won the Super Bowl, a perfect season. Brooke turned and was escorted by security down on to the field so that she could congratulate everyone and join in the festivities. She got down to the field and quickly found Tom.

"Congratulations Baby!" She said jumping into his arms, "Im so proud of you."

"Thanks Brooke." He said. He stared at her for a while then kissed her.

"Ew Gross your covered in sweat."

Tom laughed and took Ian from Brooke and put him on his shoulders. "We won buddy!"

"I know daddy! You pwayed Good!"

"Thanks son."

Brooke watched as Tom, Ian and the rest of the Patriots team celebrated the win. They had all already taken off their shoulder pads by the time she had gotten to the field and were now wearing their championship shirts. She was happy, but at the same time in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about Lucas.

The team accepted their Trophy and when it came time to announce the MVP Brooke was holding on to Tom's hand when they said his name. A smile burst onto both of their faces he walked up the stairs pulling Brooke along with him and she wasn't sure why. He got to the stage and shook his coaches hand.

"So Tom is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, wow Thank you to all the fans, this is for you. The coaches We wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here if you didn't believe in us and push us to be here. Hey guys we did it. This award means alot to me so thank you everybody. But this award wouldn't be half as special if i didn't have my family here with me and with that being said," He turned and handed the trophy over to his coach, "Can you hold this?" He nodded. Tom turned back around to Brooke and got down on one knee. Brooke along with the rest of the stadium gasped "I wasn't planning on doing this here but, Brooke Davis I love you. My dreams just came true and your standing next to me, you and our beautiful son. You're the only person that I can ever imagine spending the rest of my life with so," He turned Moss who was holding Ian and also a tiny box. He got the box from his hand and opened it, he took Brooke's hand and continued, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife, because none of this matters without you."

Brooke stood there still in shock at what was happening. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes Thomas Brady, I'll Marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger and stood up embracing her with the best best hug they had ever shared.

The crowed was filled with cheers and people saying congratulations. Tom and Brooke looked around, Brooke in tears showing off her ring and Tom yelling "Im getting married" to his team mates. It seemed as if everyone was happy everyone except for one person who looked on. One person who's dreams and heart had just been crushed. That one person was Lucas Scott.

* * *

**AN: ok so i hope you liked it. Read and Review. Sorry for the long wait btw. lol**

xoxo,

Steph


	10. Why Aren't You?

Ok so not so many reveiws on the last chapter but thats all good. I hope you like this chapter. To those that did review thanks so much!

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant to Be_**

**_Why Aren't You?_**

_2 months later..._

Brooke sat at the table in her loft. Laptop open, papers thrown everywhere. She was working on a newer less expensive line. She was hoping to open a bunch of new stores with both her high end line and then with clothes that were more affordable. She was busy sketching some new shirts when Ian came running out of his room and Tom chasing after him. She looked up to see them fighting with Ian's toy lightsabers. Ian had a pot on his head which served as his helmet and wore nothing but a shirt and his spiderman underwear. Tom on the other hand was wearing his football helmet and a Patriots shirt and some black shorts. Brooke smiled softly at the sight in front of her before returning to her work.

"You will die Darth Vadar!" Tom yelled in a deep character voice.

"No wou die skaywawker!" Ian yelled back at the top of his lungs swinging his lightsaber knocking a lamp off of the a table nearby. He immediately dropped his lightsaber and went to try and pick up the pieces to the shattered lamp.

Tom quickly jumped to pick him up since neither were wearing shoes and it wasnt safe for him to be around the broken glass, "Woah there turbo, slow your roll kid." Tom said trying to lighten up the mood since Ian was visably scared. Brooke walked over to them not looking too pleased. She was about to say something when Tom spoke, "We're sorry. I'll clean it up. Go back to your work." he said holding out a hand to her stopping her from coming any further.

"I sowwy mommy!" Ian yelled crying into Tom's shoulder.

Brooke didnt say a word but looked directly into Tom's eyes and mouthed the word 'now' to him. He quickly nodded his head and was about to put Ian down when he remembered there was broken glass."Sorry" he told Brooke quickly.

She walked over and took Ian out of his arms who was still crying, "its ok baby, mommy's not mad." She said rubbing his back. "Lets go lay you down your probably really tired arent you?" She asked him. The little boy who was clearly tired rubbed his eyes and shook his head 'no.' Brooke chuckled, "Just like your daddy. Come on lets go lay you down." Five minutes later Ian was out cold and Brooke was walking back into the living room to finish her work.

Tom looked at Brooke who just walked passed him without saying a word and went back to sit down. "You're not mad are you?" He asked walking over to her.

She didnt look up but kept focused on her work, "It was a gift."

"Babe, Im sorry we got a little carried away. I'll buy you a new one." He told her. She could tell that he felt really bad by the tone of his voice.

She looked at him and shook her head, "it wouldnt be the same." She went back to her work, "so dont worry about it."

Tom reached over and put his hand on hers. He didnt say anything but kept his hand there for a while until she moved it to type on the laptop. "Brooke..."

She kept her eyes glued on the screen, "Im really busy Thomas."

Thats when he knew something was really up. She said _Thomas_ instead of_ Tom. _"are you going to tell me whats wrong?"

"Don't teach Ian the word 'die' he's 2. He doesnt need to know that word yet." She said turning herself back to her paperwork.

"He's almost 3 Brooke." Tom said hoping that would help him.

She put her pen down fiercly, "and thats supposed to make it better? Because he's 3 he should know the word die?"

"Woah, calm down." He said putting up his hands in a defensive position, "Why do I get the feeling this isn't really about me teaching him that word."

She looked at him and dropped her shoulders, "Today is Keiths anniversary." She said frowning. "He died 6 years ago today."

Tom finally understood, "I'm sorry Brooke. I know that day was terrible for you bu-"

"Thats the understatement of the year." She scoffed.

"Brooke. Im trying to be sensitive about your situation but I need you to be nice to me." He said raising his voice a little.

"I'm going to go call Karen." She said quickly standing up, grabbing her phone, and going to lock herself in her bedroom.

Tom watched her walk into the room and when she slammed the door he shook his head dropping his chin to his chest, "I said I was sorry." He said whispering to himself.

Brooke took out her cell phone and called Karen, "Hello?"

"Hey Karen, its Brooke."

"Oh Brooke! How are you honey? I havent heard from you in a while." Karen said Happily putting down the tray she was carrying.

"Yeah, I know. I've been meaning to call you. I um.. Im engaged." She said mentally slapping her self for bringing up the marriage topic when Karen hadn't received the oppurtunity to get married since Keith was taken away from her.

"Really? Brooke that's awesome. Congratulations I know you two will be really happy together." Karen said honestly on the other end.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. She knew they would be happy, she loved Tom but she knew a peice of her heart was still with Lucas. "Thanks."

There was a slight pause. Karen could tell something was up, "Brooke, are you ok?"

There were now tears forming in Brooke's eyes, "Yeah...yeah Im ok. I've just been really stressed at work and Ian broke the lamp..." She paused to wipe the tear that had fallen, "the lamp that Keith and Lucas had bought me and Haley when we moved into our apartment and I guess it just kinda sent me on an emotional rollercoaster." She said sniffing.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how hard you fought to get that lamp from Haley." Karen said laughing lightly hoping to make Brooke feel a bit better, "Im sure that I can find you another one like it, I know where they got it if you'd like me to look." She offered.

"No they got me that lamp over six years ago, I think its time I let it go."

"Is that really all thats bothering you Brooke?"

Brooke paused. '_Well there's the paternity of my son too.'_ She said inside her head, "Yeah I'm just really stressed. I have a wedding to plan and I'm opening some new stores and I'm trying to get a new line up and a collection designed by next week and its just all really hard on me right now."

"Well, try not to over work your self." Karen said as she began to wipe down the counters at the cafe.

"I'll try but, you know me. Im a busy body." She said laughing.

"Oh I know." Karen replied.

"Hey Karen, I... I had some flowers sent to your house. I was hoping that you... you could take them to Keith for me. It would really mean a lot."

It was Karen's turn to stay silent. She had gone to visit him earlier that day and then told herself that she wasn't going to let it bother her for the rest of the day because there wasnt anything she could do anymore. "Uh, that was very sweet of you Brooke. You didn't have to." She said turning to lean agaisnt the counter, "I'll make sure that they get to where they need to be." She told her.

"Ok, Thanks Karen. I really apreciate it."

"Your welcome honey. You take care of yourself ok? Dont stress yourself out. call me if you ever need anything. If you ever want to talk or anything. I'm always here." She told her sincerely.

"Thanks Karen, that means alot." She went to the door and unlocked it, "It was good talking to you."

"You too. And congratulations! I'll be expecting my invitation." She said joking.

"Ok" Brooke said lightly opening the door to find Tom sitting where she had left him with his head in his hands.

"Bye honey." Karen said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Brooke said hanging up the phone and walking over to Tom. He looked up and saw her and was about to stand up when she sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry I know that lamp meant a lot to you. I remember the thirty minute story about you and Haley fighting for it. Ian and I need to be more careful when we're playing and your also right about the die thing I shouldnt be teaching him words like that I'm sorry." He was going to continue when Brooke put her index finger to his lips silencing him. She then leaned down to kiss him. It was soft but passionate. when he pulled away they kept their forheads together "I'm sorry." Brooke nodded her head, "I'll buy you a new one. I promise." Brooke shook her head, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me?" She whispered. Her rasp voice sending the chills down his spine.

"Ok." He said placing his head on her shoulder as she rested her chin on his head.

_IIWMTB-IIWMTB_

Lucas walked into the cafe and heard his mom saying goodbye on the phone, "Who was that?" He asked as his mother hung up and turned around.

"Brooke," She said placing the phone down on the counter, "She's getting married."

Lucas swallowed, "Really?"

Karen stared at him curiously, "You knew."

"Mom."

"I'm sorry it had to turn out like this Luke." Karen told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucas dropped his head, "Im not." He looked up at Karen who looked confused, "When Brooke and I dated in high school she told me that 'people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end' so if we're supposed to be together, she'll come back to me." He said nodding.

Karen studied her son. She could tell that he was heart broken, "I think that Brooke is a very intelligent person for saying that."

"Yeah," Lucas answered weakly.

"Have you gone to visit Keith yet?" Lucas shook his head, "Well Brooke sent im some flowers to the house, if you were planning on going could you take them?"

Lucas looked up at his mother, "Yeah I'll go do that right now."

"Ok" She turned around to continue cleaning and he got up to leave, "Luke," she said calling after him. Lucas turned to his mom, "Love is not which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove." She told him quoting Shakespeare like Brooke had once done, "It is an ever lasting mark that looks on temptest and is never shaken. Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but it bears it out even to the edge of doom..." Lucas looked at him mom curiously, it wasnt very often that she quoted a poem, and so much of a poem at that, "Just something that I thought you should think about." She told him as she turned back around and continued to clean.

_IIWMTB-IIWMTB_

"Hello?"

"Hey tutor-mom!" Brooke said into the phone.

"Brooke! Hey how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm taking a break from my stressful life." She said chuckling into the phone.

Jamie came running into the room and tripped, "Oh Jamie!" Haley yelled, "Hold on Brooke." She put the receiver down and went to check on her son who immediatly had gotten up and started to run away, "Ok sorry, Jamie has been going crazy lately." She laughed into the phone.

"Maybe its something that we're feeding our kids because Ian has been crazy too."

"Aw, How is that little guy anyway?" Haley asked sitting down at her kitchen table.

"He's good, Tom is good, I'm...good." She told her, "Just stressed."

"Thats not good." She took and apple from the center fruit basket, "Whats been on your mind?"

"Ugh...Lucas," She whispered into the phone.

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"Well I just. I dont know now that I'm engaged I'm just wondering what it would have been like with him, He was my only other true love and it's just making me think." She paused, "Thats bad isn't it? Oh my god what am I doing Im a horrible person. I'm going to be a horrible wife. I cant believe that I'm thinking about Lucas we broke up like forev-"

"Brooke! Stop, your not a horrible person. I think its normal for people to think about those things I mean I think about how much my life would be different if I had stuck to the plan and stayed away from Nathan like Lucas had told me." She said laughing towards the end.

"I guess we can blame this all on him then. If he hadn't of joined the team we wouldnt be in this situation." She said stubornly.

"Yes but everything would have been different, Peyton probably would be me right now and you wouldnt have an adoreable godson, " Haley said taking a bite of her apple.

"I guess your right."

"So whats up?"

"Oh nothing, I just called to ask you if you want to be my maide of honor." Brooke said plainly trying to act as if it wasnt a big deal.

"Brooke! Oh my God! of course I'd love to!" Haley said excitedly into the phone, "Thanks so much!"

"Of course Tutor-Mom!" Brooke said happily. "I dont know when we're getting married but when we do its going to be the best wedding ever!" She said happily just thinking about it.

"I bet it is!" Haley said happily, "You know Brooke, I'm really proud of you."

"Haley," Brooke said softly into the phone.

"No really I mean, you have to be one of the strongest people I know and I'm proud that your finally letting yourself settle down."

"Haley I have a kid that isnt settled down enough?" She joked.

"You know what I mean. If someone had told me in high school that Brooke Davis would be a very successful business owner with her own clothing line and marrying Tom Brady I would have called them a liar." she paused, "Well with the exception of the Tom Brady part that probably would have happened either way."

"Haley!" Brooke yelled laughing at her best friends comments.

"But no I'm serious. You really surprised me." She said sincerly.

"Thanks tutor mom." Brooke said whole heartedly.

"Well thats what I'm here for." Jamie came running into the room asking for an apple, "Hold on honey." she told him grabbing an apple and going to wash it, "well I better let you go. Its lunch time in the Scott household and well, you've met my boys they are probably really hungry so I should get to cooking."

Brooke laughed hearing Jamie on the other end begging for an apple, "Alright tutor mom go take care of your family."

"Bye."

"Bye" Brooke said hanging up the phone and going to wake up Ian.

_IIWMTB-IIWMTB_

Lucas slammed the door to his red mustang and carried the flowers over to the headstone. He kneeled down and placed them on the ground next to the other 3 dozen flowers that layed there.

"Hey Keith." He said running his hand over his name. "I miss you." He shifted his body so that he was now sitting on the ground. "Things are just so wierd right now and I need someone to talk to. Some one that's not my mom." He said laughing lightly. "I have a son, and not with Peyton either. He's mine and Brooke's kid. He is 2 years old, has my hair and eyes, her dimples. He's an amazing kid Keith I know you'd love him. Hell I just met him and I love him. I know if he's two how did I just meet him? Well Brooke barely brought him around. Remember the night of my book release? Yeah thats when we made him...I made a kid. I have a son. His name is Ian. Brooke doesnt want to admit that he's mine though, because she's marrying Tom Brady. A famous, rich quarterback. She says she doesnt know who Ian's dad is but I can see it in her eyes, he's mine." Lucas paused. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, this thing with Brooke was really killing him, "I really want him to be mine Keith." A single tear fell down his cheek, "and I want to be a good father to him, like you were to me. i want to be there for him, I want to be there for Brooke." He wiped his eyes, "She's making things so difficult. She say's she loves me but she's with Tom and she's happy with him. They're getting married for Christ's sake. But it shouldn't be that way. Brooke is... she's my Pretty Girl. She's the one for me. I don't know what to do to make her see that. You know how Brooke is, once she has her mind set on something nothing is going to get her away from that. I just... I love her so much. I didnt realize it until she came home and thats wrong but, I just want her to look past things that are in our past and just be with me. Is that to much to ask for?" He said laughing more tears falling from his eyes now, "She sent these for you by the way." He said running his hand over the flowers, "I dont know what to do Keith. If I let her go I'm telling my heart that she's not the one, but if I go after her then... then I'm making her leave her happy perfect life in New York and I could never have her do that." He paused, "So what do I do?"

"You go after her."

Lucas turned around, "Peyton?"

She moved towards him, "If you really feel that way Lucas then go after her."

"But-"

"No buts this time." She paused, "You know that when she broke up with you our senior years its because I told her I had feelings for you."

Lucas looked shocked.

"I know, pretty selfless of her huh?" She kicked some dirt around, "You guys are meant to be together Lucas. That Tom guy, he's just.." She thought of her words wisely, "He's just a replacement. He's me in our relationship. He's filling the void that you left behind just like I was filling the void that she left you."

"Peyton-"

"No Luke listen, I spent some time these past couple of months just thinking and it was never me. You were always hers. You were on the door under her, I just stold you away." Tears were forming in her eyes, "I wished for Jake and she wished for you."

"Peyton why are you-"

"Because you need to hear it Luke. No one is going to fill that space in your heart except for Brooke, you know it I know it. You just have to make her see it." She walked towards him and handed her a peice of paper. "Go get her before its too late." She reached up and kissed his cheek lightly, "Bye Luke."

Lucas stood there silent and watched as Peyton got in her car and drove away. He looked down at the paper, it was Brooke's address. He studied it carefully and thought about what he should do. He turned back around to face Keiths headstone, "Well?" Just then the wind picked up blowing some papers that had been left under a candle at another site. Lucas picked up the paper that was stuck to his leg by the wind. He read it and smiled, "Thanks Keith." Lucas gathered all the papers and went to put them back where they had come from, making sure to put the one that read _'New York is the place to be. Why Aren't You There?'_ on top.

"Alright Pretty Girl, I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: SO?? please r&r!! the more reveiws the quicker I'll update! I have a bunch of free time now so you tell me!**

**xoxo**

**Steph**


	11. Never Too Late

Ok Im writing because this monday's episode was total awesomeness and I was just really inspired. :) Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews!! they were really great and I really really appreciate them. :)

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_Never Too Late_**

"Brooke," Danielle, Brooke's assistant, said snapping the fashion mogoul back to her senses.

"Huh? Oh right sorry." Brooke said softly smiling. "Late night."

"Right, so the meeting starts in two hours. Do you have the proposal?" Danielle asked looking at a list of prepared topics that needed to be spoken about at today's meeting.

Brooke rumished through her bag, "Um...yes." she said.

"Ok that didnt sound so confident are you sure?"

Brooke double checked her bag, "Wait, they aren't here."

"What's not there?"

"The sketches!" Brooke said freaking out looking around her office hoping that she had taken them out of her bag and put them somewhere. "They aren't here! The sketches aren't here! I must have left them at home on the kitchen counter when..." It suddenly hit her, "Ian knocked over his milk at breakfast." She said putting her head in her handsBrooke had infact left them on the kitchen counter. she could clearly remember not picking them back up. "Shit. What are we going to do?"

"Ok, can you go home and get them?" Danielle asked calmly.

Brooke shook her head, "No it would take too long for me to rush home and then come back I wouldn't make it in time." Brooke started to panic, "Oh god what am I going to do? I totally messed this up I'm supposed to be in charge and I totally messed this up."

"Ok Brooke." Danielle said grabbing her shoulders to calm her down, "Breathe." Brooke did as she was told. "Can you maybe call someone to bring them to you?"

The lightbulb went off, "TOM! He's at home. Practice doesn't start for another 2 months." Brooke grabbed Danielle's face and kissed her cheek, "Gosh your a genius!"

Danielle smiled, "Ok so maybe you should call him."

"Right!" Brooke said turning to grab her phone from her desk. She hit 2 and waited for Tom to answer.

"To what do I owe this honor? Is my beautifully talented fiancee actually calling me while she's at work?" Tom said smiling into the phone as he lowered the volume on the TV and cuddled Ian closer to his body.

"Yes she is because she has a huge favor to ask of you." Brooke said speaking fast as she normally does when something goes wrong.

Tom laughed at her nervousness, "Well then go down stairs."

"Thomas! You're not making any sense!" She yelled into the phone.

Tom laughed again, "I found your sketches on the counter this morning, I figured you had forgotten them here and I sent them over. When they called to tell me they were there the man said that he'd send them with the next person going to your floor or he'd give them to you when you came down."

Brooke let out a breath of air, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Tom said pulling the blanket over his son.

"You're a lifesaver." Brooke said softly into the phone.

"Your welcome, now go kick ass in that meeting and I'll see you later tonight"

"Ok, love you. and Thank you again."

"Love you too, bye."

Brooke hung up the phone, "Well my fantastic husband-to-be realized that I had left the sketches at home and had them sent over here." Brooke went around to her desk and put her high heels on. She liked to take them off if she was just in her office. "I'm going to go down and get them and then when I come back up we can go to the meeting." She looked out of the window, "Because we all know its going to take forever to get around in New York traffic."

"Alright, I'll just get some things together here." Danielle said following Brooke out of her office.

Brooke went downstairs to retrieve her sketches from the front desk. The man happily handed them over saying they had been there for a while now and was planning on sending them up soon. Brooke polietly said thank you and turned to go back up to her office. When she turned around she bumped into a man making him drop the papers in his hands and sending her sketches flying everywhere, "Oh sorry, god I am such a clutz sometimes I can't do anything without -dropping something or falling or...rambling." she said joking helping the man pick up his papers. She stood up and dusted her skirt off, "I'm also very rude, I'm Broo-"

"Brooke Davis!" He yelled as she finally picked her head up so that he could get a clear view of her.

Brooke almost dropped her sketches again, instead she threw her arms around his neck. When she pulled away she ket her hands on his shoulders, "Oh my God Jake. It's been so long! What are you doing here? Where's Jenny?"

Jake smiled widely, "I work here. Started last week. 45th floor." Brooke nodded, "and Jenny is great she's almost 7 now. She's at school right now."

"Wow, its amazing how time flies." Brooke said finally letting go of him.

"Yeah, how are things with you? I heard your engadged, when should I be expecting an invitation since I missed the past 2 Scott weddings." Jake said laughing.

"You always were a funny one weren't you?" Brooke said pointing her finger at him childishly, "I'm not marrying Nathan, he's a taken man sadly." Brooke said joking.

"still?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, still. No, um I'm not marrying Lucas either believe it or not I'm-"

"Not." He said interuppting her receiving a glare in return, "Sorry continue."

"I'm marrying Tom Brady." She said happily holding up her left hand to show off the ring.

Jake grabbed onto her hand and studied the ring, "Wow! that's huge!"

"I know!" She said excitedly.

"Hm, well. That's great, I'm happy for you Brooke."

"Thanks Jake." She said sincerely, "You uh...going up?" She asked nodding towards the elevators.

"Oh uh, yeah I guess I should." He chuckled as they both turned to walk to the elevators.

"We should really catch up," Brooke offered.

"That'd be nice," He said genuinely happy to have ran into her. "Besides, I'd love to meet the NFL's mvp." He said winking at her.

"Well if you'd love to meet him, I'm sure you'd love to meet his son." she said sending him a wink in return.

"What?! No way! Brooke Davis has a kid?!"

"Oh come on you know that's not a shocker to you," She said laughing.

"Thats good Brooke, I'm glad life has delt you good cards. You deserve it." Jake put his arm around Brooke as they reached the elevator, "What floor?"

"6th please."

Jake pushed the button, "So you never told me what you do."

"Oh well," The elevator reached the floor making a 'ding' sound as the doors opened, "Well I guess I'll have to save that for later." She grabbed Jakes hand and wrote her number on his palm, "Call me and we'll meet up."

Jake looked down at his hand, "I bet you havent done that since high school."

"College actually," She said as she turned around and walked back towards her office. "Bye Jakie boy." She said waving behind her.

"Bye Brookie." He said waving back as he shook his head and pushed the buttons to close the doors so that he could go to his floor, "Well that sure as hell was random." he said laughing to himself.

Brooke opened the door to her office, "Well that sure as hell was random."

"What was?" Danielle asked, "You got the sketches right?"

Brooke nodded, "I just ran into a friend I hadn't seen since high school."

"Oh well, I guess that is random." She stood up and gathered her paperwork, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah hold on let me get my purse and we'll be off ok?"

"alright I'll be waiting by Rachel's office, I have to tell her we're leaving," She said as she walked out of Brooke's office and over to the Red head's.

Brooke went around to her desk andgot her purse. she checked her phone and noticed that she had 3 missed calls, "Tom." she said to herself knowing they were more than likely from him. She walked back towards the elevator, "you ready?"

"yeah!" the short blonde called as she came out of Rachels office, "lets go."

--

Brooke walked into her loft exhausted from work, "Tom! Ian! I'm home!" She yelled as she put her stuff down and looked through the mail that had arrived that day.

"Mommy!!" Ian yelled as he came running around the corner.

Brooke dent down and caught the little boy running to her, "Hi baby!" She said placing a kiss on his forehead, "How is my favorite boy in the whole entire world?"

"Gwood."

"Yeah? and where's your daddy?" She said walking into the living room area. The little boy pointed towards his parents room, "Thanks kiddo." She kissed his head again and then put him down on the couch where he was watching TV. She walked into her bedroom, "Babe?"

"Yeah hold on," she heard him call from in the bathroom.

"Okay," She said taking off her shoes, "thanks again for sending over those sketches you were a real lifesaver. Macy's agreed to pick up the line of handbags and thenI spoke with the contracting company that is going to be working on my store and they said they were going to be ready to go as soon as I gave them the go ahead, so that's exciting."

Tom opened the door wearing only shorts, "Thats great Brooke." He said walking over to her, "I missed you."

Brooke kissed him lightly, "I missed you too."

"Haley called earlier, she siad you weren't answering her calls. I told her not to take it personally you never answered your phone." She said teasing her.

She threw herself on her bed, "What can I say? I'm a busy person."

"Yeah," Tom said laughing as he searched for a shirt to put on.

"You can leave it off." She said sending him a wink as he looked back at her, "Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"No," he said pulling the shirt over his head, "She just said to call her back."

"Alright."

"Lucas called."

"What?" Brooke said as she shot up in bed, "What did he want?"

"To talk to you. I said you were at work." He said casually walking over to the bed to sit down next to her.

"Is that all? He didn't say anything else?" She asked quickly.

He shook his head, "No he just wanted to talk to you."

Brooke stayed quiet for a second, "Why do you seem ok about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well I figured that he probably wants to know you know what about you know who."

"Paternity. Ian. Its ok you can say it." She said as she moved her legs so they were resting on his lap. "Ugh, I was so wishing we could avoid this for awhile."

"Brooke, we're going to have to get him tested eventually." Tom said looking into her eyes.

Brooke nodded, "I don't want to break his heart."

"Whose? Lucas'?"

"No, Ian. I mean how would I tell him that you're not his father Lucas is?"

"Well Hopefully you wont have to."

She nodded her head, "Yeah hopefully."

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer so that he could kiss her forehead, "It'll be ok." She nodded her head, "I promise." She just nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm gonna go make dinner, why don't you change into some comfortable clothes, call Haley, and we'll talk about this later." He kissed her forehead again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tom got off the bed and went to the kitchen closing the bedroom door behind him. Brooke knew that he closed it so if she had to cry she could do it freely. But she was determined not to let herself cry. She changed into some shorts and a patriots shirt and got her phone to call Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hey tutor-mom, Tom said you called." Brooke said.

"Yeah I was worried about you," Haley responded.

Brooke smiled softly at her best friends concern, "Haley, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I mean I know you've been going through alot and when we talked the other day you sounded really down and... and I'm just worried about you tigger."

"Thanks Hales, but really I'm fine. I got my meeting with Macy's over and done with so everything should be better now. Less stress." She said laughing.

Haley let out a huge breath, "Ok, thats good. I just, I needed to make sure because I had a bad feeling today that one of my friends was in trouble and it was just really bugging me that no one was answering their phone which made matters worst and I just had to make sure you were ok."

"I'm ok."

"Ok," She said nodding.

"Haley, can I tell you something and you promise you wont be mad at me?" Brooke said after a long pause.

Haley became concerned, "I knew it! I knew something was up!"

"Hales," Brooke said seriously.

"Right, I'm sorry. You know you can always tell me anything."

"But you promise you won't be mad, because I have a feeling your going to be mad."

Haley laughed, "I wont be mad, whats up?"

Brooke took a deep breath and quickly spilled her guts, "Three years ago when Lucas came to New York for his book signing we slept together and then a week later Tom and I slept together and now I dont know who Ian's dad is. Ok it was nice talking to you!" she said getting ready to hang up the phone when Haley started to yell. But she didn't yell. She stayed silent, which to Brooke was worst. "Haley? Say something." Haley remained quiet still not sure what to say, "Your mad see I knew it. I shouldn't have told you. You hate me don't you. Haley I'm sorry I'm really sorry."

"Brooke...Why... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Haley spoke quietly.

"Because... because if I told you then I would have to tell Tom and eventually have to tell Lucas but that doesn't really matter anymore because now they both know an-"

"Lucas knows?"

Brooke stayed silent, "Yeah, he figured it out when we were down there for Jamie's party."

"Well that explains a lot."

"It does?" She asked.

"Yeah, it explains why him and Peyton broke up, why he keeps asking about Ian, and why he came back heartbroken after his trip to New York."

"He was here?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yeah we kept telling him he was going to go watch Tom play in the Super Bowl but he insisted that he was going for his book. When he came back he wouldn't tell us anything about his trip only that it was 'alright' and I mean you telling me this just makes it all so clear."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew the book excuse was a load of crap, "He saw me say yes?" She whisperd.

"Yeah, I guess he did."

Brooke put her head in her hands, "Wow, I mean I know that was televised but it wasnt something I intended for him to see."

"Yeah, but I'm still sort of confused about everything, I mean what are you going to do?"

"Well I told Luke that I'd get Ian tested when I did and I just haven't talked to him since. I mean I don't know what to do and thats exactly why I told you because you were always one with good advise. Well you and Karen but I couldn't exactly tell her this you know?"

"Well if you want to know what I think then I'll tell you." haley paused for a second not planning on letting Brooke decide if she wanted to hear this or not, "Get him tested ASAP, the longer you wait the more it'll hurt."

Brooke nodded her head, "Thanks Hales."

"Of course."

"Your not mad at me?" She asked as she got upoff the bed.

"I'm not mad, a little shocked maybe but not mad."

"Ok. Sorry I didnt tell you sooner I really meant to but-"

"Brooke its ok. just you have my opinion and what you do with it is your business."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke wiped the tear that had fallen, "I have to go ok? but thanks for listening to me and not being mad. and if you could like not tell Nathan about this that'd be great." She said with a light laugh at the end.

"Secrets safe with me. Bye tigger. I love you."

"Yeah I love you too." they both hung up the phone. "Ok, so I'm gonna get him tested." Brooke whispered to herself. "You can do this Brooke."

"Brooke," Tom said peeking his hed threw the now slightly open door, "Dinner is ready."

"kay," Brooke said smiling softly as she got up and walking into the dining room area. She picked up Ian from the couch along the way, "You hungry buddy."

"Yes!" He said nodding his head.

"Here you go!" She said sitting him down in his chair. Tom had made spagettii and was already sitting down he was just waiting for Brooke. "Wow babe this looks good." she said as she was about to sit down but was stopped by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She said walking towards the door but was stopped by Tom who was pulling her back.

"Sit down and eat, I'll get it." Tom walked to the door as the other person had knocked again, "Yeah coming!" He yelled. When he got to the door there was no one there and he could hear the elevator doors shutting. "Hmm.." He looked down and noticed a letter. He picked it up and noticed it was addressed to Brooke. "Hey babe, someone left you a letter." He said looking at it as he walked back to the table.

"Who?" She asked as he sat down.

"I don't know they had already left when I opened the door." He said handing it to her. "Do you know who its from?" He asked as she read her name on the envelope.

Brooke shook her head, "No..." She was lieing, she knew exactly who had left the note, she just didn't know why.

**

* * *

**

DUN DUN DUN!!

**who left the note??**

**Leave me awesome reviews and you'll find out. :)**

**xoxo**

**steph**


	12. Starts With Goodbye

Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. This story is almost finished. only a couple more chapters. I finally figured out how to end it. and I want to get started on another story but two stories at a time isn't easy for me. lol. anyway I hope you like this Chapter and Im super sorry for the long wait.

* * *

**_If It Wasn't Meant To Be_**

**_Starts With Goodbye_**

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you," Brooke said angrily into the phone as she read the single peice of paper that she held in her hands.

"Well hello to you too, Brooke."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked impatiently. "Why? My life is perfect couldn't you just leave me alone."

"Well I'm fine, Thanks for asking."

Brooke through her head back in frustration, "Cut your shit Peyton. I need you to tell me why you want me to give Lucas another try?"

Peyton let out a breath, "Because he loves you."

Brooke chuckled softly, "funny I thought he loved you."

"Brooke me and Luke, we're done," Peyton stood up from the couch and walked over to the book shelf that held a picture of her, Lucas, and Brooke at the River Court. It was taken sometime junior year and Peyton had always kept it in a frame where she could see it everyday, "I know that Lucas and I have this whole... Love thing but..." She stopped to chose her words, "Look Brooke, I love him, I do. But I'm not in love with him. I wished for Jake remember? He's who I want to be with, and that might have taken me way too long to realize but I did didn't I?"

"I'm with Tom, Peyton. We have a son together I cant just abandon them I love my family."

"Brooke, I know that Ian might be Luke's. And I also know that you never look at Tom the way you do when you look at Lucas. And I also know that there was a second of hesitation before you said yes when he asked you to marry him because for a split second your mind pictured Lucas kneeling down in front of you and all the people surrounding you disappeared and you were at the beach, the same spot he told you that you were the one for him. Now I may not be a rocket scientist, but I'm not stupid. You and Luke are meant to be together. Thats the way history was written." the blonde said sincerly.

"Peyt," Brooke held her breathe for a second, "Lucas and I are history. We can never have what we once had. That's just the way it has to be." She looked across the room and saw Tom doing push-ups with Ian sitting indian style on his back. A smile crept across Brooke's face. "Look P. Sawyer, Luke will always mean the world to me, but he isn't my world anymore. He's been replaced. That's just the way it has to be. I have to go. Oh, and by the way, Jake is doing good. you'd be really happy for him." She hung up the phone and went to join her family.

"Well?" He asked eagerly.

"She called me P. Sawyer, so we have to be getting somewhere." Peyton said letting out a small smile, "and she said that Jake is doing good."

"Brooke still keeps in touch with Jake?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well what did she say about me and us? About my second chance?" He asked hoping for a good answer.

She tilted her head at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Baby steps Luke. Baby steps." She got up to leave and go to the kitchen when his voice stopped her.

"Hey Peyton?"

She turned quickly, "Hm?"

"Thanks," He nodded.

She shrugged her shoulders, "of course, I mean I guess its time that we actually be nice to each other." She chuckled.

He laughed silently, "Yeah."

OTH

"Hey you, Having fun?" She asked Ian who was still sitting on Toms back, who was still doing push-ups. The little boy nodded his head, "You don't want give your Daddy a break?" The little boy shook his head. Brooke laughed, "Ok, well your bed time is in about," She looked at her watch, "45 minutes. So only ten more minutes because you still have to take a boy smelly boy."

Ian laughed a little, "Mommy!"

She bent down to his level which was hard since he was moving, "Sorry bud, rules are rules. k?"

He pouted and nodded his head, "K."

Brooke smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "Ok then." She stood up and walked into the kitchen area and poured Tom a glass of water, knowing he;d need one soon and poured Ian his own glass too.

Brooke stood at the counter and waited for her fiance to finish his push ups, she knew that eventually his arms would get tired since he'd been doing them for a while.

"Ok buddy thats enough for today," Tom said as he moved is arms out from under him. Brooke looked at her watch, right on schedule.

"Come on kid, lets go get you clean," She said carrying the 2 glasses to her boys.

"Thanks," Tom sais graciously taking the cup puttting one hand on his hip while drinking all the water/

"Tanks," Ian said putting his hand on his hip to imitate Tom.

"Woah there turbo," Brooke said taking Ian's cup away from him as he tried to drink all his water too, "Thats enough for tonight. come on." She said grabing him by his shoulders and leading him towards the bathroom. She turned back to Tom, "You should think of taking a shower too." She told him making a face.

He sat down on the stool by the counter, "I'll wait for you." He said winking at her.

OTH

Brooke lay there in her bed, Tom beside her, she was unable to sleep thinking about what Peyton had told her. She knew in her right mind that she couldnit give Lucas another try because she was happy with Tom. But at the same time she knew Luke would make an awesome father to Ian. She knew that her mind was going to battleing this all night if she didn't do something to stop it. She got up and grabbed her cell phone and went out into the hallway.

"Brooke?" he answered enthusiasticly.

"Hey..." She said softly

"Hey," He answered, a smile spread across his face, "is everything ok? Its kinda late."

She sat down indian style on the floor, "Yeah everything is ok, I just had to call you and..." She leaned her head against the wall, "hear your voice."

Lucas' heart started racing, "Its good to hear that pretty girl."

She shut her eyes tight, "Luke, please don't"

He nodded his head, "Right sorry. Hows Ian?"

She half smiled, "He's good. He's asleep, something I should be doing but I couldn't."

"Is Tom there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh I just figured you couldn't sleep because you were alone, I know you hate that."

She chuckled to herself, "No he's here, he's great and really supportive over this whole...Paternity...thing."

She had finally brought up the subject. Lucas didn't know whether to ask her what she was going to do or just sit there and wait for her to bring up the subject, "Brooke-"

"I'm getting him tested Lucas." she said cutting him off.

Lucas smiled widely, "Really? When?"

"Soon. I have to tell Tom first but soon." She took a deep breath, "Hopefully in the next week."

"Thats great! Um, I should go down there, or up there rather."

"Lucas you don't have to, I'll test him and Tom and if he isn't Tom's then he's yours." She said softly.

"Brooke I want to be there, I want it to get done right."

"You dont have to Lucas, really," She said fighting back tears.

"Brooke, please let me be there."

"I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Luke, Bye." She said hanging up. She silently got up, whiped the tears from her eyes and went back into the apartment. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it.

"Hey you, you ok?" Tom asked groggy still from just waking up.

"Yeah, sorry did I wake you?" Brooke asked hoping that he couldn't tell she had been crying.

He shook his head, "No, I decided that I should probably start working out so I was going to go for a run." He told her pulling out a stool next to her.

She scooped a spoonful of cereal and fed him, "This early? Its 4:45."

"No paparazi." He said smiling, "But I'll be back soon, I usually only like to start off running for 20 minutes."

She nodded her head "We could get a treadmill so you don't have to wake up so early if you'd like."

"Nah, I like the scenery." He winked at her, "You should get some sleep you have to go to work in 4 hours and I know you didn't sleep last night."

She smiled, "How do you know that?"

"Because I do. I know everything about you Brooke Davis."

She felt herself blush, "I love you."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too." He got up and went back into the room to change.

"Oh boy," Brooke said softly before finishing her cereal.

OTH

"Hey Brooke," Rachel said as she walked into the office.

"Hey," Brooke replied walking into her office.

"Rough night?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

Brooke sent her a glare, "No," She removed her sunglasses.

"Then whats with the bag's under your eyes?" Rachel asked stepping into Brookes office shutting the door behind her.

"I couldn't sleep. When are you going out of town again?" She asked trying to change the subject as she was clearly becoming annoyed by Rachel.

"Nice try, I know I've been away and out of the loop but you can't side step this one, something wrong."

"It's nothing I can't handle, can you hand me the phone book?" She said pointing to the thick book of numbers that was on the book shelf behind the red head, "You know that Jake woks in this building?"

"Jake?" She asked.

Brooke thought for a second, was Jake pre-Rachel?, "You know Jake, the guy after and before and after again with Luke, Pete and Peyton."

"So he works here?"

She nodded her head, "I ran into him yesterday, Jenny's 7 already can you believe that?"

"Jenny?"

"His daughter? Rachel do you really not remember him?"

"Vaugly, I tried to forget alot of the Tree Hill days." She stated plainly.

"Well he's here and he looks good, I'd try to hook him up with you if I knew that you wouldn't break his heart but we know thats not going to happen so I guess I'll just point him back in Peyton's direction." She said skimming through the phone book.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'll know when I find them," She told her sarcasticly.

"Right well I have to go, Unlike you some people actually work when they are at work." She said standing up and walking out of Brooke's office, "Bye hoe."

"Shut the door on your way out skank." She replied never once lifting her eyes from the phone book. "Aha! found it."

She dialed the number, "Hi this is Brooke Davis, I'd like to make an appointment for a paternity test... sometime next week please... Ok, Thursday at 4 sounds good. Thank you." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, "Ok so I'm really doing this then." She put her sunglasses back on her face and gathered her things and left her office.

"Where are you going?!" Rachel yelled when she saw Brooke pass her office.

"Out," She replied bot turning around to face her.

"You just got here!"

"Yeah I know but it's imprtant!" She yelled as she exited the office.

OTH

Brooke tapped her oot impatiently on the elevator floor waiting for it to arrive at her floor, finally it stopped, "Thank God." she said as she started to look through her purse for her keys as she exited the elevator.

"Brooke."

She looked up shocked at the man before her, "What are ou doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to be here," he said taking a step closer to her.

"Well you should go because Tom is on the otherside of that door." She said walking past him.

"Brooke don't do this can we talk?"

"No," She told him still searching for her keys.

"Ok fine, I'll talk you listen." He said taking yet another step closer to her, "I know that what happened between us all those years ago and what happened between us in Tree Hill a couple months ago didn't mean nothing to you. I know by the look in your eyes that you wanted it to happen and you were glad it did." He took a deep breath, "I want to be with you Brooke."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" She asked quietly looking him straight in the eyes.

he paused, "Until you believe it."

Brooke scoffed, "The first time you said that, I did believe it. You know the time you told me that if you ever got a second chance with me you'd never let me go again? you remember that time? I do. I was just about to leave to California and you came and told me that. And when I got back and we were together again what did you do?"

Lucas looked down, "Brooke."

"You kissed Peyton, again." She said answering for him.

"It didn't mean anything!" He said in defence.

"How many times are we going to have this argument? A kiss always means something!" She yelled louder then she expected but hoped that Tom hadn't heard.

"So then you admit it, what happened in Tree Hill did mean something."

Brooke dropped her shoulders, "It did, but it can't ok I have a fiance and a son behind that door who mean the world to me. I cant let them down."

Lucas grabbed her shoulders, "You mean the world to me Brooke."

"So?"

"So? That's got to mean something right? You and Tom dont share the same thing we do. Ok? We're...We're special."

Brooke shook her head, "No Luke, we're done. We have been."

"Brooke please, please don't do this."

"Did you honestly expect me to drop my life to be with you Lucas? Honestly?"

"Sure. I did that for you. Me and Peyton aren't together because I love you."

"Well you shouldnt have done that Lucas. I have a fiance who is waiting for me who would be crushed if I left him."

Lucas stood up straight, "So what about me? It doesn't matter if Im crushed?"

Brooke looked around a bit, "He's my fiance Lucas."

LUke didn't say anything but stared at her. Hurt, confusion, sadness filled his eyes.

"He gave me a ring and I gave him my word." She said before turning towards her door.

"Brooke...Please."

She unlocked the door, "I'm sorry Lucas." she waved softly before turning to walk into the loft, she carefully shut the door behind her trying not to make too much noise. Tears were on the verge of falling and she needed to lay down. Her heart hurt, literally hurt. A feeling she hadnt felt for a long time. a sob escaped her mouth she put her hand up to her mouth to silnce her cry and fell against the door. She was completely broken, worst of all she knew that this whole thing could have been avoided.

Tom thought he heard someone crying and came out of the room to see who it was, "Brooke?" He said as he saw her broken figure leaning against the closed door. "Brooke, babe whats wrong?" He asked as he went and scooped her in his arms, "Babe talk to me."

Brooke clutched to Tom's back, "Im sorry. I'm so so so sorry." She said sobbing.

Tom pulled away, he cupped her face, "For what Brooke?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "For everything. For putting you through this whole thing with Ian. You don't deserve this. you've been the perfect gentleman and here I am ruining it all."

He kissed her forehead, "Your not ruining anything, and its not your fault. Ok?"

Brooke stayed silent.

"Ok?" he asked her again.

She finally nodded her head, "Ok..."

Tom nodded his head and helped pick her up off the floor, "Ok. We can get through this Brooke. I promise."

She nodded, mostly trying to convince herself that he was right, "Tom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"We have an appointment next week, with the doctor." She said, swallowing hard, "We're gonna get this whole thing settled and over with."

Tom was speechless. He looked at Brooke as his heart started to race. He was nervous but knew that if Brooke could see he was nervous it'd make things worst, "Its going to be ok Brooke. I know it will."

* * *

**ok so there it is! Brooke's getting him tested. Im gonna try and update this soon. School's out in like 6 days...ok 9. lol. also for those of you that might have noticed I did quote The Notebook. **

**please hit that little review button. The more reviews the better! Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**

**steph**


End file.
